


Letharia Vulpina

by goatasaurus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Smut, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, idk why luke isn't here but ash is only here a few times anyway, malum, muke is only mentioned, that's literally all, what are tags, yay luke is here but like for only a minute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatasaurus/pseuds/goatasaurus
Summary: If you could only see the beast you've made of meI held it in but now it seems you've set it running freeCalum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.





	1. Preface

Calum’s number one, top, absolutely most irritating pet peeve in the world was how werewolves were portrayed in popular culture. He understood creative liberties, and sure a vast majority of people didn’t know werewolves were real, but _come on_.

Where on _earth_ did they come up with the concept of the full moon? _Who_ came up with the idea that silver killed them? And why did every werewolf in the world have to brood or have some uncontrollable rage? And _why_ could no one get their anatomy right? Ok, ok, so the word werewolf did literally mean wolf man but where did the concept of a weird deformed man with wolf features come from? The gambit ran from just a guy with some hair and teeth to those full on massive rat looking things from the _Underworld_ movies.

The absolute worst part was that the one piece of media that came somewhat close to how they really were was **_Twilight_**.

_No_ , he didn’t “imprint” on anyone (and certainly not weird vampire children) and there wasn’t this odd sexism where only males changed forms. They weren’t nearly as big probably about two thirds the size. Calum especially _did not_ have anger issues.

Sure, sometimes the wolf did take control but it wasn’t like he’d have to fight to control himself like some wolf Hulk whenever he got angry so he wouldn’t attack everyone in sight.

So here’s the truth. The real truth.

Werewolves, as they existed in real world, were just people. People who, when they reached maturity, could change forms and turn into abnormally large wolves. No humanoid form, no weird deformities, just a wolf. That was it.

Now maturity differed for everyone. It had nothing to do with physical maturity in the puberty or adult age or anything. It was more... spiritual maturity. And that obviously varied for everyone.

For his sister Mali, it happened when she was sixteen. She’d been running from hunters when it happened. See hunters were total dicks in every sense of the word. Even though none of his kind had actually murdered anyone (that he knew of of course) there was still this weird society of people who just wanted them dead. And they had a wide variety of weapons at their disposal to make it happen.

While Mali ran with the rest of their pack to get away, one of those walking phallus’ shot one of their special arrows right by her. The arrowheads were miniature flash grenades that they used to disorient and confuse the pack to make it easier to pick them off. As she ran by, one exploded on a tree right next to her. The shards of the arrowhead flew into her face while the light blinded her. In that moment her wolf awakened, causing the change, and allowing her to escape with her life. Unfortunately she lost eyesight in her left eye but better than losing her life.  
Hunters had killed tons of them over centuries. Calum could no longer count on his hands how many people he knew that had been murdered.

Ashton’s dad was one of them.

Ash experienced the change when he was twelve. He was one of the youngest in their pack, and it happened because his father was murdered by hunters. Without a wolf there to protect his family, Ash’s wolf presented itself early in order to keep them safe.

Calum, on the other hand, was a bit of a late bloomer. Most experienced the change around Mali’s age (traumatic experiences aside). While there was no correlation between puberty and the change it usually did happen around that time since most people did mature quite a bit once they hit it. And with hunters around they kind of had to grow up quickly if they wanted to survive.

Calum didn’t experience it until he was past twenty. The other members of his pack in his age range did tend to tease him about it, and some of the older members grew increasingly concerned as he aged, but he didn’t worry about it. Sure, he was excited for when it would happen and all the new senses and, God, the healing ability sounded awesome but whatever yanno? When it happened it happened.

For him, it was literally one day to another. He went to sleep human and woke up in the morning with paws. Awesome.

So how did a werewolf come to be? Well, forget that whole being bit or scratched by a wolf or drinking water from a wolf’s pawprint business. All horseshit. The only way to be a werewolf was to be born one. If one parent had wolf blood then it was guaranteed their child would as well. Whether both parents were wolves or not didn’t matter; it only took one. (Cal’s mom was the wolf. His dad a human).

And that was really all it was. Just a bloodline that stretched generations. They didn’t change in the full moon and they didn’t have uncontrollable rage or immortality or anything like that.

Cal was just a kid who happened to turn into a wolf whenever he wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_
> 
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

In general, being a wolf had always seemed like a perk. Never getting sick sounded nice, and Calum was sure that the enhanced senses would come in handy on multiple occasions. Not being able to get drunk or high anymore was certainly a downside but it wasn't like that was something unbearable.

The only thing that Cal had always had a problem with had been the concept of mates. He'd heard of mating all his life and how the bond was the most intense, most phenomenal feeling he could ever experience but it never sat right with him.

He'd been assured that there were no guidelines as to mates. A mate didn't have to be a certain gender and he didn't need to share romantic feelings with one. A mate was simply someone that a wolf bonded with for life. Mates weren’t necessarily forever, either; it was entirely possible to have a falling out with one. There also didn’t need to be just one mate, the wolf could choose multiples. So really, there wasn’t any way to go about it. He just didn't like the idea.

Calum just couldn't imagine binding himself to another person in such a way. Romantic or not, it just seemed like such intense commitment. And frankly, if he was being honest, the only person that had ever come to mind when it came to a possible mate had been Michael.

His best friend. His part-time lover and full-time partner in crime. The one person on the entire planet that he could tell anything and everything he ever wanted to tell. The only boy he'd ever felt sexual attraction for. The only person he ever wanted to spend time with.

Sure, that sounded like the ideal for a mate; someone he could always confide in and who he hoped would be in his life for the rest of it, but to be his mate? To bind souls with forever?

Would Michael even understand that? How would he even go about talking about it? First, he'd have to tell Michael about the whole werewolf thing, and then, if Michael didn't completely freak the fuck out, he’d have to ask him if he was willing to bind their souls together.

No. That certainly seemed too much of a commitment for Calum. There had been unmated wolves before, according to members of his pack, and that always seemed to be the path Cal would take. 

And then the change happened.

All at once it all made sense. The desire to bind himself to another person, to make someone his and his alone - he definitely didn't think he would be going the route of multiple mates. The wolf in him yearned to be bonded with another; to protect another with its very life and to cherish them more than anyone ever before.

And of course it was Michael.

Suddenly everything was amplified. Michael was suddenly his everything. Michael's smile made him want to bounce with glee, and any touch from the other boy was like electricity pulsed through Calum's body. Every playful shove, every mischievous look shared just made the urge stronger.

And god, when they were alone and things got hot it was like he was constantly on air. Michael's kisses were more intoxicating than ever, like his lips were made of ecstasy. Every time Michael touched him, every time those pale calloused hands slid along his body, Calum lost himself. When they would have sex it was always like those magical times in the movies. It was like before Michael was just a fun habit and now it had turned into a full blown addiction Calum never wanted to recover from. The wolf wanted no one but Michael and Calum had absolutely zero problem with that. 

Well. There was the whole telling Michael about being a werewolf thing followed by the very awkward and highly mortifying part of wanting to be mated to him. Yeah. That was a bit of a problem. He'd certainly have to figure out a way around that.

\-------

"I still think being straight edge is lame," Michael complained. The two were flopped onto his bed, Michael with his hands behind his head while Calum lied on his side next to him. The latter boy laughed as he always did and Michael could only pucker his lips in annoyance. "I wanna get high."

Calum rolled his eyes and reached forward, poking his index finger into his friend's squishy side. Michael didn't react. "You totally can if you want." he said simply before he too rolled on his back to stare at the postered ceiling. 

He couldn't get stoned anymore; his body instantly got rid of the THC and any other intoxicant he put in it. The pair of them always enjoyed getting wasted on whatever they could and suddenly from one day to another Calum couldn't. He could always just smoke the weed and drink the booze then pretend that he felt the effects but that sounded lame as hell. Plus, it was a total waste. 

Literally the only idea he could come up with had been to tell Michael he'd gone straight edge. The two of them had always thought that sounded dumb and no fun but what else could he do? He was still working on figuring out how to tell Michael that he was a werewolf; he couldn't just come out with it. 'Yeah there's no point in it anymore now that I'm a super healing werewolf.' 

"I told you I'm trying to get into school. Don't wanna risk them testing me." 

Michael rolled his eyes and rolled too, but instead of facing Calum, he did so to roll childishly away. "What kind of school drug tests?" he said grumpily.

Calum laughed and rolled again so he could fit behind his friend and snake an arm around his middle. "Dunno but it's probably best to not risk it, yeah?" Michael didn't speak anymore, just huffed dramatically. Calum could only roll his eyes again. 

He squeezed the other boy closer, allowing himself to rest his chin on his friend's shoulder. "If I let you top will you stop being a brat?" 

For a few moments Michael seemed to consider it. Calum knew him better than that so he wasn't at all surprised when Michael wiggled out of his grip and rolled over. "For now," the blonde agreed as he allowed Calum to lie on his back again so he could settle on top.

Calum spread his legs almost immediately, allowing Michael to fit between them as their lips connected. "You're so easy to please." They never wasted much time; Michael already had his hands under his shirt so he could feel along his chest.

Michael didn't respond verbally this time, instead he nipped at Calum's lower lip then gripped his friend's shirt, tugging it up and off. Calum followed suit right away by removing Michael’s and again their lips connected.

Calum hummed at the feeling; already he was getting hazy at the way Michael's tongue slipped along his lips and eased them open. Michael's kisses had always been addictive; now they straight made him dizzy. 

Michael had always been touchy; the blonde boy loved to feel along his taut skin and mutter about how much he loved the feeling. Michael often mentioned that he loved the comparison between them as well, Calum being extremely fit and tan and Michael being softer and pale. Calum always assured him that Michael was one of the hottest people he'd been with.

They were almost naked now, what with Michael's quick work, and Calum couldn't help the way he squirmed at the feeling. Michael began to grind his hips down causing dizzying friction that made Calum moan. 

Michael was also so mouthy; if they weren't kissing he was mouthing at Calum's neck and shoulders which he set to doing now. Calum curled his fingers, gripping onto Michael's hips as his head tilted back and he gasped softly. 

"Get on with it, yeah?" Cal said breathily. By now he was hard and ready to go, and as great as dry humping felt, he was totally ready to actually get to fucking.

Michael muttered something about him being a slut as he slid off to reach into his nightstand. "Proud of it," Calum muttered as he wiggled his boxers off. 

Michael, ever the disorganized mess took some moments to find what he needed and Calum was far too impatient for it. While his friend dug through the drawer and cursed himself Cal reached down and began to palm himself. 

Michael was right, he was slut. He was already leaking precum and every time he rubbed his thumb over the slit he held his breath. Every one of his senses became so enhanced with the change and that included touch. It was like his nerves were constantly electrified causing constant overstimulation. It certainly made sex all the more pleasurable for him.

Calum became so focused on his own palming that he didn’t notice Michael had found the lube and condoms until he groaned. He half opened his eyes to look and saw Michael’s eyes were completely focused on him, his lower lip between his teeth. It made Cal moan as well and whine for Michael to touch him already.

Ever the pleaser, Michael stripped himself of his boxers finally and got right to it and resumed his position on top of his friend. Both boys held their breaths as their hips connected again and Michael began to firmly grind down. Had Calum not been entirely set on being fucked at this point he would have cum right there. It was certainly difficult and he whined again for Michael to get on with it finally before he blew his load.

“What if I just wanna watch?” Michael countered even as he pulled off and set to coating his fingers with lube. His eyes were trained on Calum as he worked, watching the younger boy practically squirm under his gaze. 

“Fuckin’ voyeur,” Calum grumbled. His fingers were gripping the sheets under him in order to avoid doing just that. He wiggled his hips impatiently and shut his eyes, Michael could be a total butt when he wanted to be.

Rather than continue the banter Michael for once shut his mouth and set to work. His unlubed palm slid down Cal’s hip and toward his balls where he gave them a good cup and roll. Meanwhile, he took his lubed index finger and began to ease it in. 

Michael was always so tender and thorough when prepping Cal. With his enhanced healing prep wasn’t even completely necessary but of course he appreciated and loved it nonetheless. He reveled in the way Michael oh so carefully made sure he was entirely stretched while touching his cock and balls in order to distract him from the discomfort. Sometimes he even got a blowjob out of it, but this wasn’t one of those times (and he was oddly thankful for it).

When he was all prepped Michael set to prepping himself with the condom. That too wasn’t necessary since with Cal’s healing he couldn’t catch or transmit any diseases but Michael didn’t know that of course so it was a necessary evil. He certainly looked forward to hopefully telling Michael about that and be rid of condoms forever.   
Michael was ready in record time and wasted absolutely no more time with waiting. He lined himself up immediately after Cal angled his hips and slid right in.

Cal let out a breath and controlled any other noises he threatened to make. Michael settled his body on top of him again once he was in and immediately Calum settled his hands back on those pale hips. 

Michael really was such a kind lover; he waited a few moments until he thought Cal was ready before his hips started moving in an even pace comfortable for both of them.

Gone were the days where they humped wildly; now there was certainly that level of tenderness when they had sex. They’d always loved each other and that meant that there were times like now when they took their time. When Michael made sure he hit that sweet spot as consistently as he could and sweet kisses were shared throughout. 

Had Calum still been human he likely would have blown his load far too quickly but thankfully he’d had some practice learning to control his enhanced senses to allow himself to last as long it took for Michael to. 

Not that Michael had excellent control over himself. He wasn’t a teenager anymore but he was still young and it was barely ten minutes in that he began to make that familiar ‘I’m gonna cum’ face.

“You almost there?” he asked through heavy breaths and stifled groans.

Calum nearly whined and nodded. He hadn’t touched himself yet in order to keep that control but now he would. Michael, ever the sweet boy he was, took it upon himself to get Calum off. He sat up, gripped Calum’s hip with one hand, and with the other began to pump his friend’s cock.

It didn’t take long; both were moaning out and cumming within the minute, Cal onto Michael’s hand and his stomach, and Michael into the condom.

When they were spent, Michael pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to his friend to catch his breath. Calum, even with enhanced senses stayed in that euphoria overload for longer than he was sure needed and just lied there, eyes shut and content.

After some time, Michael spoke. 

“We’d be good together, yeah?” His eyes had been shut while he came down but he opened them to stare at the ceiling.

Calum laughed. “You asking me out, Clifford?” Inside he felt like he was a child again; the wolf bounced happily and yipped in glee.  
Michael grumbled, “I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, dick.”

Calum beamed. Despite trying to be sarcastic and banter like they always did he couldn’t help himself anymore. The change had made him realize how truly important Michael had been to him. How completely not platonic he felt toward his best friend.

“Sounds alright,” he said coolly. 

Michael scoffed and sat, now that he was out of post-sex haze he had to get up and rid himself of that annoying condom. “Cool.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” The cum on Calum’s stomach was starting to crust but he’d get up in a bit. 

Michael grumbled “Gotta have dinner with mom and dad,” he said and he blew his lips out as if he dreaded the idea. “I’m free during the day, though?” he offered after he’d yanked the used condom off and dumped it into the trash next to the nightstand.

Calum nodded, “I gotta show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> talk malum to me on[tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_
> 
>  
> 
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

 

"I swear to god if you dragged me up here to show me your dick..." Michael was heaving from their hike and his face had those red blotches it always got whenever he exerted himself.

"For what is likely the eighth time: I am not going to show you my dick." Calum had dragged his boyfriend into one of the national parks bright and early and began hiking in search of a proper spot. He couldn't change forms just anywhere in case of people around. But now he regretted bringing Michael out here and not just doing it in one of their houses.

Michael had bitched the entire way. From the eight in the morning wake up call, to being told to put on proper hiking clothes ('Why the fuck are you taking me hiking?!'), to the hour long drive out to the national park, and especially the hike they were currently on.

"Woke me up at buttfuck o'clock to drive me to a fucking park to take me hiking. Who do I look like to you?" the blonde boy was complaining now. Really, Calum anticipated the complaining, but he always underestimated Michael's ability to bitch about any inconvenience.

Calum had chosen to not answer this time. He had stopped so he could take in the area. He listened and smelled for people, as well as any animal that could cause them trouble. There was no one around; every person he smelled or heard was at least half a kilometer away. Nobody was coming in their direction and he wasn't surprised; he'd taken them well off the path and into harder areas of the forest (which, of course, Michael made sure to complain about). The only animal worth concerning themselves over was a snake not too far away but it wasn't venomous or interested in them in the least.

"Not that I don't appreciate the rest but... Why the fuck do you keep stopping?" Michael asked as he caught up. Calum had taken them up a hill and over this and that and he had struggled the entire way. He huffed a big breath before he glanced around at the sheer nothing that surrounded them. There was nothing to see but trees and bushes everywhere.

Calum didn't answer at first, just shut his eyes to focus. He wanted to make absolutely completely sure that no one would accidentally come upon them. The people he had heard were moving and he had to be sure that they weren't coming in their direction. Michael's talking was making it harder to listen but he heard just enough to know that they were heading away.

"This is a good spot." he said to himself mostly.

Michael looked around again and he scrunched his nose. "Here?" he asked in that same exasperated tone he'd had most of the way. "What's this a good spot for? There's nothi- You're showing me your fucking dick aren't you!"

Calum let out an annoyed breath. He refused to answer that accusation again and instead began to toe out of his shoes. Michael continued ranting about Calum being an asshole but he just ignored his boyfriend.

"Hood, I swear to Christ!" Michael punched his shoulder so he'd finally look. "You're getting undressed you're gonna fucking... I swear I'll kill you leave your body here - _why_ are you taking your clothes off!"

"Mikey," Calum finally responded. He'd taken his shoes, socks and shirt off. He was just now starting to unbuckle his jeans. "I am getting naked. But it isn't to show you my dick."

"If you think I'm gonna have sex out here..."

"That's not why I'm doing it either." Calum wouldn't have been against the idea but he knew there was no way in hell Michael would go for it. Besides, that was obviously not the reason they were here.

"I need to show you something, ok?" His jeans were unbuckled but he didn't pull them off yet. Michael very obviously eyed him.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I promise. I'm telling you the truth. No bullshit."

"Okay..." Michael's brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed. He took a step back mostly out of irritation from the cryptic bullshit.

Calum took a breath. This was it. Time to just come out with it. Mikey would understand, right? They had known each other thirteen years, they knew everything about each other. Sure, this was completely fucking crazy and out of a bad teen romance novel, but he had to tell his best friend - his boyfriend - the truth.

He made eye contact. Michael was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. Usually that was cause for him to crack a smile but he couldn't this time. His stomach was doing flips and fuck it was hot out; did he just now realize this?

Another breath. "I'm... Fuck. I'm..."

"What?" Michael was clearly not happy. He hadn't been happy before, what with the hiking, but now especially he looked like he could punch his boyfriend out. "Out with it, Hood."

Calum had faltered and ended up looking away. His heart was racing and, fuck, this was it wasn't it? This was the big reveal. There wasn't going to be a good reaction to this but he could only hope for mild freak out and not total and complete shunning.

“Hood!” Michael all but squawked again causing Calum to wince. He couldn’t keep stalling. The thought of calling the whole thing off was swirling around his head but he just _couldn’t_. They’d come this far and Mikey would absolutely murder him if he just came up with some stupid excuse.

Cal raised his eyes to meet Mikey’s and he winced again. His boyfriend looked like steam was about to start coming out of his ears if something didn’t happen soon.

With a deep breath and his eyes shut, he spat it out.

“I’m... I’m a werewolf.”

It was said in that one breath he had held and before he could breathe in again he opened his eyes.

Michael didn’t seem to have a reaction at first. He just kept staring at Cal with his blank expression and shit somehow this was worse than freaking out.

Calum opened his mouth to ask Michael to say something at the same time that Mikey...

Burst out laughing.

That same uproarious laugh that he always did - where he threw his head back and then doubled over - was echoing through the forest disturbing the birds and Calum could only stand there with a shameful look on his face and his cheeks reddening.

Had Calum not been so mortified at Michael’s reaction he might have noticed the spike in heart rate and the almost too loud the way his boyfriend laughed. But nevertheless he was so completely and utterly embarrassed that he looked around hoping to find a place to hide.

It wasn’t until Michael’s laugh had gone on for almost a full minute that Calum was able to huff and puff himself up to his fullest height. This was excessive.

“I’m not kidding.” he said grumpily. This only made Michael laugh harder and Cal’s cheeks flare even more (this time from irritation).

Without a word Calum dropped his pants then stalked into the trees.

Michael kept laughing a little longer until he saw that Cal had disappeared from view. “Oh c’mon!” he called. He’d straightened his posture again and glanced around, listening hard for Cal’s movement. “You have to admit that was fucking hilarious. Why don’t you come back here? You’re fucking naked someone is gonna-”

He shut his mouth. There was a rustling coming from the direction that Calum had left. Michael strained his neck, hoping to see his boyfriend coming back.

Instead, from out of the bushes came an absolutely _massive_ wolf. He froze and watched as the creature came forward slowly.

As a wolf, Calum’s fur closely resembled the hair on his head. It was a dark brown with flecks of lighter browns and some gold in there. A wolf couldn’t have curly hair but this one’s fur was exceptionally fluffy and slightly puffed. His eyes were the exact same color and focused on Michael’s wide green ones.

Obviously he couldn’t speak so he kept his body loose and low. His tail hung loosely down to avoid looking aggressive and his ears were pointed back slightly in a show of submission. He would naturally wag his tail occasionally in a quick fashion, and as he approached he did so in a slow manner.

Michael was behaving very much the same. Just like any person confronted by a large predator he’d put his hands out defensively and slightly crouched as he backed up slowly.

“C-Cal?”

His heart rate was definitely spiked and Calum’s submissive behavior was doing nothing to help. So to further show that, yes, he was the same person, the wolf let out a loud huff and nodded his head slightly while lowering his body further.

However, Mikey must have taken the huff as an aggressive motion because he quite promptly... Passed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> talk malum to me on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)
> 
> i thrive off attention so kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
>   
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

 

Calum yelped comically at the sight of his boyfriend fainting and scrambled forward to inspect. He knew that Michael hadn’t died but he still strained to listen for a heartbeat.

Michael had slumped into a fetal position on the forest floor with his legs tucked under his torso and his cheek pressed to the grass. Calum sniffed about, pressing his wet nose to Michael’s face and nudging.

Eventually he stepped back and huffed before placing his front paws on Michael’s side and pushing so his boyfriend slumped onto his side. He then began to paw and prod at him until he heard Michael moan.

That’s when he decided it might be best if he wasn’t still in this form when Michael came to. So after bouncing his front paws onto his boyfriend’s side one last time he wandered back to his clothes, changing back as he went.

By the time Michael was really coming to Calum only had his shirt left to pull over his head. The blonde boy had groaned a few more times before forcing himself to sit up and look blearily around.

“Are you ok?” Cal asked, causing him to look up with that same confused look.

“Yeah I-” Michael suddenly screamed, causing Cal to wince. “Y-You’re! You! And _big_ wolf! You... You turned into... You’re a werewolf!”

Had he not been worried about Mikey rejecting him, Cal would have burst out laughing at the sputtering. But, seeing as he didn’t want his best friend and boyfriend shunning him, he instead gave the most pained smile he could muster.

“I told you it wasn’t a joke.” He spoke and moved slowly, hoping to lessen the shock a little.

After he’d pulled his shirt on, he took a few steps toward his boyfriend, stopping when Michael scooted back.

“I’m not dangerous.” was all he could think to say. He’d tilted his head down, avoiding eye contact hoping to keep that same submissive body language as before.

Michael was still on the ground, shaking and looking paler than he’d ever had. They were silent for some time with Cal keeping his eyes downcast while Michael processed.

It took some time but Michael finally got to his feet and took a step forward. Cal kept his eyes down mostly, only chancing quick glances as his boyfriend approached.

“You’ve... You’ve been like this your whole life?” was what Michael asked, having stopped a few steps away. Calum knew he was regarding him exactly like he had before; like some dangerous predator which was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted Michael to look at him like he always had. Like Cal rose the sun and made the flowers grow. He felt like his stomach would fall out of him; he hated the way Michael looked at him.

He shook his head. “It happens when we reach maturity,” he explained, voice low and soft. He still wouldn’t make direct eye contact and continued to glance up for a second every few moments or so. “It’s been only a few months... But yeah, I guess technically I’ve been one my whole life.”

“And your family?”

Calum breathed, his shoulders tensing a moment under Michael’s distrustful gaze. “Dad’s... Normal? Guess that’s a good word. Mom and Mali are wolves too. It’s a bloodline.”

Michael was silent again. He was still looking at Calum in that same way and Cal could barely hear his boyfriend’s fast heartbeat over his own’s thumping in his ears.

After another few moments, Michael closed the gap and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend. Cal, shocked, could only stand there confused. Nothing about Michael’s body language indicated this reaction; he had been half expecting Michael to stalk off into the forest to find his own way back. (That was very obviously ridiculous; Michael would have ended up hopelessly lost.)

Eventually Cal whined softly and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s neck, his arms sliding back around the other boy. He could cry now that he at least knew Michael wasn’t going to run off. Michael was still radiating fear and anxiety and his heart was thumping in a too fast way but he was _there_. Holding Calum and supporting Calum as he always had.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just—”

Michael shushed him and raked a hand through his curls. He whined again and rubbed his nose into that pale skin, inhaling that quintessential _Michael_ smell.

When they pulled away, Michael still said nothing. He just nodded and pressed his lips to Cal’s who could only melt against it. “Let’s get home, yeah?” he finally said, raising that same hand again to stroke his boyfriend’s curls.

Calum nodded and let Michael take his hand before leading them back the way they came.

\------------

The walk and eventual drive home was pretty quiet. It made Calum uneasy because they were _never_ quiet but he understood. This was a lot to take in. He didn’t need to listen to Michael’s heartbeat or read his body language in any way to know that.

When he finally stopped his little car in front of Michael’s house he cleared his throat as if to ask if he could talk. Michael just looked at him.

“Are... Are we okay?”

For a few moments Michael didn’t answer, just kept looking at him in an almost sad way. Like he felt bad for Calum, like he wanted to apologize for something. And Cal was just such a jumble of nerves that he couldn’t understand how he was feeling let alone what Michael was.

Eventually Michael smiled in a soft closed mouth way and nodded. “Of course.” He leaned forward and as he often did slid his hand along Calum’s cheek so the other boy leaned into the touch.

“I’ll see you, yeah?” Cal nodded, shutting his eyes as Michael pressed their lips together softly.

As Michael left he knew that something was off and even though he thought he had prepared himself for how much it would hurt, he couldn’t anticipate how _empty_ it would make him feel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> talk malum to me on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)
> 
> kudos and comments are my only sustenance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
>   
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

The longest Calum had gone without talking to Michael had been three days. It was when they were eight and Calum had dropped Michael’s favorite Ninja Turtle action figure (Michelangelo obviously) and broke its shell. Michael had been furious and refused to talk to Cal for three entire days. Back then Calum had thought it was intense but thinking back on it he kind of figured that it was only that long because two of the three days had been over the weekend. When Monday had rolled around and Michael’s mother had bought him a new and better figure, with more accessories and that spoke, the incident had been forgotten about.

The worst fight they had ever had had really been in year ten when Cal started hanging with Luke Hemmings whom Michael hated. Even back then Cal knew it had only been fear that had his best friend upset. They never stopped talking, Michael would just get grumpy whenever Cal hung out with Luke instead of him. That too was eventually dropped when Luke praised Michael’s guitar playing one day.

It had been over a week since Cal had told his boyfriend his secret and he still hadn’t gotten a peep from the blonde. Michael wasn’t hiding out as he sometimes did because he had been active on social media; and _besides_ even if he had been hiding out as he tended to do Michael _always_ talked to Calum as often as possible. Now it was complete radio silence.

The first few days Cal hadn’t tried to reach out since he figured Mikey needed some time to process and he _understood_ that. But after those first few days he certainly did. He hadn’t gone to visit Michael since it was very obvious his boyfriend needed some space but he’d made every effort to get in contact with him. From texts to tagging Michael on Facebook when he saw things he enjoyed and he got nothing in return. Not a ‘like’ or anything. Hell, Cal even called the guy and he _hated_ talking on the phone.

It was utter torture. Cal had never realized how much he relied on seeing or hearing from Michael on a daily basis and now that it had been over a week...

His mother, Joy, said it was because they had been mates. “A wolf needs its mate around on a day to day basis in order to function.” she had said. Calum thought that was incredibly needy and frankly horseshit. He just missed his best friend and boyfriend, that was all.

After ten days Cal had given up on just trying to reach Michael. It was clear he needed time to adjust but this was ridiculous. At the very least he could tell Calum that he needed the space and not just completely shut him out. They’d always had fantastic communication and had worked each other’s problems out together. If Michael didn’t want to answer his texts then Calum would just have to show up and talk to him face to face.

He’d been all confident and ready to talk to Michael but then suddenly he was in front of Michael’s front door and he couldn’t bring himself to knock. He’d planned this whole speech about how he was always the same person and how things shouldn’t have changed and what was wrong and let’s talk but now...

Now that same fear from before was back.

What if Michael didn’t want to have anything to do with him? They’d always promised to stick by each other no matter what but Michael hadn’t counted on that. What if he was scared? Scared of Calum? What if he told people? What if he exposed them to the entire world? What would happen then?

Every possible worst case scenario swirled around Calum’s head so he ended up zoning out. He was only brought back to the present when the door suddenly opened and he jumped a good few feet back.

“Calum?” Karen Clifford stood before him staring up at him confusedly. “I saw you through the glass, are you okay?”

He nodded mutely; he was starting to sweat so he rubbed his hands onto his jeans.

Karen looked him over, her face turning more toward confusion as she observed him. “Michael’s out in the bungalow, do you wanna go see him?” When Calum only nodded again, she stepped aside. “You know the way, I assume.”

He nodded again and stepped slowly into the Clifford home. A part of him wanted to take his time and maybe chat with Karen but the woman was clearly suspicious of him so he ended up briskly walking through the living area, out the back door, past the pool, and into the bungalow where he quickly snapped the door shut behind him in case she was following after him.

His appearance clearly shocked Michael since his boyfriend jumped off the couch and poised the game controller in his hand to launch it at the intruder. Seeing it was Calum only marginally calmed him so he only lowered the controller slightly.

“What are you doing here?”

The question sounded more like an accusation than anything and that stung. Calum lowered his eyes and slumped his shoulders. “I wanted to see you.”

Michael’s brows furrowed before he removed the headset and dropped it along with the attached controller onto the couch he previously sat on. “You can’t just show up like that, Cal.”

“It never used to be a problem before…”

Michael didn’t sound hostile or angry but he was certainly unhappy to see his boyfriend. Calum didn’t understand.

The blonde boy took a moment and a deep breath. “I’m not really in the mood right now to hang out.”

Calum nodded once. He still couldn’t look at Michael. His boyfriend reeked of a certain emotional smell that he hadn’t sensed on him before: distrust. The scent filled his nose and made a very visible cringe go through his body.

“Are we okay?” he asked when he could finally glanced up. The distrust was even more noticeable in Michael’s eyes and he had to look away again.

Once again Michael didn’t answer right away. He had swallowed hard as his fingers began to grip at the sleeves of his sweater. The smell of distrust dissipated only slightly as fear began to invade Calum’s senses. Michael was scared of him.

“I dunno, Cal. It’s a lot to process, yanno?” Michael had looked away allowing Cal to glance up again. His boyfriend was now looking at the abandoned game on the television but his eyes weren’t focused on it. He was clearly thinking.

Calum’s lips pursed. He wanted to step forward but he knew it would just cause Michael to step back. “I’m still the same person…”

Michael looked back at him and this time Calum made eye contact. The blonde sighed and shook his head. “Not really, Cal.” Calum’s breath hitched. “All this time you and your family have been... Werewolves and that’s... It’s a lot, okay? It’s not this little simple thing like... Well, I don’t know. It’s just a lot.”

Cal nodded. Michael was scared and confused and that was understandable. But he didn’t have to be. Even if they weren’t together and Cal wasn’t practically head over heels there wasn’t any way he would ever hurt his Mikey. Other than his family, Michael was the most important person in his life. Nothing could make him want to harm his Mikey.

“I get that,” he said as he finally took that step forward. Michael didn’t step back but he visibly tensed. “I totally get that it’s... Well a lot. Dad completely freaked when mum told him but this feels... It feels wrong. It doesn’t feel like you’re processing it feels like you.. Like you’re disgusted by me.”

Michael’s silence spoke volumes.

“Please. Just go.” Michael said after what seemed ages. His heart rate had spiked marginally and Cal could sense the hint of fear.

“You’re hiding something.”

Now Michael’s heart rate had really spiked. Fear was practically oozing from his pores. Calum stood his ground; whatever Michael was keeping from him was going to come out one way or another. They didn’t keep secrets.

“No I’m not.”

“You totally are,” Calum insisted and now he could finally straighten himself and maintain eye contact with his boyfriend. “I can smell it. I can hear your heart rate. Whatever it is you’re not telling me has you scared so don’t bullshit me, Mike.”

Now Michael was getting annoyed. He did that cute pouty lipped look he always did and had the situation not been what it was Cal would have snickered at it. The pale boy clenched his fists.

“You’re full of shit, Cal.”

“Am I?” The air was getting thick; they were both getting quickly irritated. “The Michael I know wouldn’t let this kind of dumb shit get between us. I mean sure this is out there but I know you better than that.”

“Clearly you don’t.”

Michael was flaring his nostrils now. Calum didn’t break eye contact.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me what your problem is and I’ll leave.”

“I don’t have- It’s not a fucking problem! _I just need space._ Is that so difficult to understand?”

“Yeah, it is! Because I can smell your fear. I can hear how fast your heart is beating. It doesn’t feel like you’re scared of me but you’re scared of something so just out with it, Clifford.”

“Fuck off, Cal.”

Calum’s cheeks flared. “Don’t tell me to fuck off!” The wolf in him was getting mad too. It was much more in tuned with the people around him than he was. Especially Michael. “You never keep shit from me so why’s it different this time?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Michael’s voice was raising like Cal. If they weren’t careful Karen would hear them. “You’re a fucking _werewolf,_ Cal. Of course it’s fucking different. _Everything_ is different.”

“How’s that? Nothing about me has changed. Who I am is still the same person. So I turn into a fucking wolf it doesn’t change who I am. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Michael bristled; Calum didn’t want to think it was because he was disgusted but that was almost surely the truth.

“Get out, Cal. I’m serious.”

Calum didn’t answer verbally but instead what he did was to step forward. When he was within a few feet he could see the sweat on Michael’s face. Michael’s heart rate thundered in his ears.

“Get. Out.” Michael repeated. Calum was clearly challenging him; daring him to speak up. Michael’s ears were red.

After what felt like ages Michael scowled and stepped away. The internal conflict on his face was plain and clear as the sky outside. Still Calum stood his ground and watched him begin to pace with that narrowed look.

Finally, Michael spoke.

“I’m a hunter.”

The way he said it was quiet and calculated. Matter of fact like he was stating his age. Like the world wasn’t starting to quickly crack and was literally seconds from shattering into a thousand unfixable pieces. Like _Calum’s_ world wasn’t about to shatter.  
  
“My family. We’re hunters. I’ve known about werewolves- people like you my entire life because I’ve been raised with it. My parents? Hunters. They taught me everything they know about killing you and every other werewolf.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments, babes!?
> 
> as alway beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> talk malum to me on[tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
>   
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

If Michael kept talking, Calum didn’t hear it. All he could hear was the thundering of his own heartbeat and static. His mind was tearing itself apart trying to comprehend, to put all the pieces into place and make sense of what was just said to him.

All his life he’d known about hunters. All his life he’d been running with his pack and losing the most important people in his life to them. And all this time it had been Michael’s family that had been killing his packmates. After all the sleepovers and hangouts and everything he and Michael had gone through together. All that time the boy he’d loved was the one killing them.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to _die_. The world was caving in around him, suffocating him.

The wolf inside howled and snarled in rage and hurt and he very quickly realized he’d have to fight it from coming out. He couldn’t let Michael see it; couldn’t let Michael see that he was the monster his family had taught him wolves were.

_Michael._

Why on earth was he worrying about how Michael felt? Why on earth should he care if Michael saw him out of control? Michael who betrayed him. Michael who hunted him.

He made eye contact with the other boy with fire in his eyes. Michael stopped saying whatever it was that he had been. He stopped breathing altogether as his eyes widened in fear.

“All this time,” Calum began. His fists were clenched, his nails digging into his palms to keep himself from ripping his boyfriend apart in rage. “You’ve been my best friend for almost fourteen years. I’ve come over here literally _hundreds_ of times and all this time. It’s been you and your family killing mine.”

He was speaking low and though he didn’t realize it he’d stepped closer to Michael. Michael though seemingly frozen in fear had stepped back. He should really be thinking on what he was doing, cornering a hunter. Michael was trained to kill him and for all Cal knew he could have some kind of weapon on him. He should have sense.

But Michael, he was so utterly terrified that he couldn’t do a thing. Even if he was armed.

Calum was waiting for Michael to speak. The part that so utterly loved the boy was begging Michael to say something. To ease the agony that Calum felt.

There was nothing that could be said.

And yet, Michael’s silence only served to enrage Calum more.

“All this fucking time!” he all but screamed causing Michael to visibly flinch. “It’s been _you_! You and your goddamn family have been _killing_ my pack! You _blinded_ Mali. You _killed_ Ashton’s dad. **_You’ve killed children!”_**

Suddenly, to Calum’s shock, Michael began to cry. Fat tears started rolling down Michael’s cheeks as a soft sob escaped his lips. Calum was taken aback.

For a minute Cal could only watch Michael tremble and cry. For a minute he felt sorry for Michael.

It was only a minute.

“Say something!” he definitely screamed this time. “Don’t fucking cry and act like a baby, say something!” He didn’t realize but he’d started to cry as well.

Another few moments passed without a word and Calum stepped forward again, causing Michael to jump back.

“I... I didn’t know you... I didn’t know it was your family. I-I... _I_ never killed anyone. I never could. M-My dad... He yells at me and he hits me because I could never do it. Please... Please Cal, believe me I haven’t hurt anyone. And had I known...”

Calum didn’t believe a damn thing he was saying. To him it sounded like the desperate pleas of a man hoping not to die. Not that Cal would ever kill him. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind. Everything happening came from a place of pure sorrow and pain.

He scoffed. What could he say back to that.

“I’m sorry!” Michael was practically wailing.

Calum had turned away, gritting his teeth hoping to calm himself down. The wolf was metaphorically tearing at his insides. It wanted out and now. But he couldn’t allow that. With how upset he was there was no telling what he would do. He refused to be a stereotype. He refused to show Michael that he was the monster he’d been raised to believe.

“Cal… I- I am _so_ sorry.” Michael was begging now. He stepped forward, hoping that his pleading would help; that Calum wouldn’t hate him. Somehow he’d stopped worrying of his safety and instead all he wanted was his Cal to forgive him. Or at the very least not hate him. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it. He reached out and placed his hand tentatively on Calum’s shoulder.

Bad idea.

All the primal rage that Calum was struggling to fight back came bubbling to the surface.

A low snarl escaped his mouth before he rushed out of there.

He couldn’t risk hurting Michael. The wolf was coming; it was going to take control and there was absolutely no way he would risk harming his Mikey.

He stumbled out of the bungalow and landed on all fours at its entrance. The change was coming; he could feel his bones contorting and expanding. The claws that came with being what he was had already grown on his fingertips and he was gripping the concrete.

“Calum!” Michael was pleading with him to calm down and come back inside. It wasn’t wise since changing forms in the backyard of a house of hunters. It definitely was not smart. But his voice only served to make it worse.

Calum screamed in pain; there was no stopping it now. He’d never been forced to change before and _christ_ was it agony. Changing willingly had always come so naturally and effortlessly. Even if his entire anatomy was changing it had never hurt before. Now it felt like the wolf was tearing him apart.

All at once it happened. He ripped through his clothes as his body took the wolf’s form. When he was done he only stood there gasping from the pain.

“Cal...”

He lifted his head and turned it to glance back at the boy.

Michael was paler than he’d ever been. His eyes were as big as they could go.

Cal couldn’t help the way he growled threateningly at the other boy.

He’d made to turn his entire body when he heard a shotgun cock somewhere behind him.

“Michael, down!” Karen screamed.

All at once Calum regained control of himself. The rage cleared and the wolf’s reign on him subsided instantly.

Karen fired just as he scrambled out of the way.

He looked at her in shock. She’d shot at him. He’d known this woman his entire life and had come to feel like she was a second mother to him. And here she was, cocking the shotgun again to shoot him.

Though he wasn’t sure if she had seen him change and known that it was him he couldn’t wait to find out. He wasn’t about to just stand there and force himself to change back in a plea for her mercy. Who knew if she even would give him any if she saw who he was.

He turned and took off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm looking for an RP buddy since RPing is my one true love. if you're a malum writer please hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)
> 
> oh and leave me comments because i know y'all are gagging :))))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
>   
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

The sun was still out and the day was still young but Calum ran through backyards and neighborhoods without a care of being seen. He was so desperate to get home that he didn’t think to hide himself.

His emotions were still running amok; the last hour’s events playing though his mind like it had been taped.

Michael.

His Michael.

His Michael was one of the people responsible for all the loss he’d felt. While Calum grew with his pack and learned to be a wolf Michael learned to kill them.

Did Michael’s words have any merit? Was he being truthful when he said he personally had never hurt anyone? Or was he just trying to spare himself?

It was all so confusing and heartbreaking.

He let out a mournful howl.

He only lived a few miles away from Michael but the run home still felt like he’d been running for hours. When he finally leaped the fence into the backyard he all but collapsed into the grass with relief.

His mother Joy was waiting for him by the back door. She looked as concerned as he had ever seen her and as he approached with his ears and tail down she immediately began to fuss over him.

“I heard you,” she spoke in a soft voice as she let her son step in. “I heard you… Are you okay?”

Calum changed forms mid step and stood with his back to his mother.

Joy kept talking to him as she grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her son’s shoulders. Calum didn’t speak but she could tell from the way he trembled that he was moments from collapsing.

“Baby, what happened?”

Calum had pulled the blanket tight around himself not just to cover himself but for the feel of safety the thick woolen cloth brought him. His mother had placed her hands on his covered arms and started to rub them, her identical eyes searching for his gaze.

When he finally made eye contact with her he broke.

A sob escaped his lips as the tears immediately began to roll. Joy caught her son in her arms and held him.

He’d spend the next three hours crying in his mother’s arms or with his head in her lap. Joy didn’t ask again what had her son so broken, she just held him and stroked his curls as he cried.

\---

The next few months were the hardest of his life.

He’d lost so many people in his life; cousins and second cousins, aunts and uncles. Friends, friends of friends, _family_. Hunters had taken so many people from him but the pain of losing so many never compared to losing Michael.

He didn’t just lose his Michael. Michael was living and breathing living in the same city, going to the same places that he did, so he was alive, sure. But Michael was a hunter and that knowledge cut Calum to his core.

Mali Koa had moved back home. Their parents thought it would be for the best; she’d be safer there. They’d all feel better knowing that they were together in the same home. Now that they knew the identities of a family of hunters and that perhaps that family knew their identities there was safety in numbers.

That was just as well since Mali had quickly become an anchor for Calum.

The two were as close as siblings could get and each other’s best friends. Calum had never needed an anchor beforehand so it had been only natural for Mali to become his.

An anchor was what they used to keep control. In times of trouble when the wolf threatened to tear its way out and take control an anchor was used to keep them human. With Michael in the picture Calum had always been in control of the wolf and had taken its form with ease. Their spirits were harmonized.

Now the wolf was constantly on the verge of ripping free of the metaphorical chains Calum had been forced to tie it to. With all the stress and pain Calum had been experiencing the two were constantly at war and it never took much for the wolf to try and rip free.

In came Mali. She was there as often as possible to bring Calum back from the brink to keep him sane and, more importantly, human. Her soft voice and words of encouragement always calmed him as a child before the wolf came to be and she still had the same effect.

Of course things would be so much simpler if Michael didn’t live in the same city or frequent the same hangouts. Cal was pretty much always trailing after his sister (much like he used to when he was younger) with Ashton in tow and that was just as well since he almost _always_ saw Michael when they were out and about.

It was always in passing since Michael seemed to have made it his mission in life to _absolutely not_ be wherever Calum was.

Except of course that one time.

There was this bar near downtown that was usually a hotspot for the young crowd. The drinks were cheap, the food was good, and the music was modern. It had been a regular spot for Calum to go _with_ Mikey and though he no longer had Mikey he still enjoyed going there.

Seeing Mikey there was always difficult but soon as Michael saw him he booked it and made sure he was not seen again so that helped.

This time though, Michael was with Luke.

And that itself wasn’t weird since like Cal had clung to his sister and Ashton in Mikey’s absence, Mikey seemed to cling to Luke’s in Calum’s.

Only this time they were holding hands.

“Luke tells me they’re dating,” Ashton whispered in his ear.

Calum’s breath had _stopped._ Here they went again. The wolf’s rage was back to nuclear levels and it was ready to come out again. He gripped his sister’s arm with nails threatening to become claws and gasped through growing fangs that he needed to leave, immediately.

Mali Koa had become exceptionally talented at ushering her brother out of places. With one arm around his shoulders and the other holding his head tucked down she maneuvered her way through the throng of people with finesse and ease and out the front door. There she pulled him along around the side of the building and let him go.

Calum began to pace. His breathing was heavy and rough from struggling to keep any animalistic sounds from escaping.

“ _Breathe,_ Cal,” Mali urged her voice soft but strong. She let him have his space and simply stood between him and the street. Ashton came around not long after and she put her hand out behind her to tell him to stay back. “I’m right here. I’m always right here. Just focus… Focus on my voice and on being human, okay? You’re in control… This is your body not his… Let him know that you’re the one in control…”

Just as Cal began to let Mali’s words take hold and he began to reign the wolf back in, Michael’s scent filled his nose again.

It was Luke that had pulled them outside and after the trio. Those baby blues of his were wide and concerned and he immediately made to step towards his friends. Ashton stopped him.

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked as Michael came behind him.

Michael had gripped one of his arms and began to whisper for them to go just as Calum momentarily lost control.

With a snarl he turned and started to charge toward the pair, only to be stopped by his sister.

 _“Calum,”_ she urged as she forced him to turn and pushed him toward the farthest part of the walls.

Luke had gasped and stepped back. He hadn’t seen fangs or anything abnormal but he certainly saw the _rage_ in Calum’s eyes. He’d never seen Calum so angry and that effectively stopped any more questions.

“You guys should probably just go.” Ashton spoke as he made eye contact with Michael. His own eyes flashed dangerously with that same rage and betrayal and that was enough to get the two to leave.

Calum didn’t go out much after that.

\-----

Months had past. Three to be exact. The wolf had calmed itself but only slightly. It still didn’t take much to set Calum off. He’d began to spend even more time with members of his pack in the hopes of reigning in his anger and pain and it had helped when it came to getting through the days, but it still did nothing when he was stressed.

Their monthly pack meet always helped. Once a month they’d pick a location outside of the city for them to all come together and just be themselves. For those of age to turn and run and interact and just be wild. During those days Calum could just let the wolf be free for once; to let himself find harmony again as he tore through the forests and let all the sights and smells take over. He’d come to rely on those days.

But pack meets weren’t without their dangers. They always had to be on the alert for hunters and their raids. It didn’t always happen but they always had to be prepared for the next time. There was always going to be a next time and they had to be prepared.

Those who had taken the mantle of protecting the pack always had to in wolf form with their ears open and their noses to the wind. Those tasked with helping the humans and younger wolves who had yet experienced the change were always ready to take off at a moment’s notice.

Calum was still too young to protect his pack. Too inexperienced. Since he was young he wanted to the main line of defense for his family. He knew the danger and the risks that came with it but he felt that was his duty. Now, with his hair trigger rage, that had become a thing of the past. And he’d accepted that. He was positive that should a raid happen he’d do as he always used to and help the others escape.

That was, of course, before a raid happened and for the first time he smelled Michael among the raiding party.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [amnesia plays throughout this chapter]
> 
> oh and don't get used to luke he most likely won't show up again. :X
> 
> beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> check me out on [tumblr!](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
>   
>  Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER COMES WITH A COUPLE OF TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!  
> If you are sensitive to materials containing **child abuse, animal abuse, or extreme violence** please scroll down to the bottom of the page where I will put a chapter summary in the comments. Stay safe.  <3  
> Also, this is entirely based on fiction and I mean no harm to the people caricatured in this work.
> 
> beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> let's chat on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)

  
For months Calum had fought with his wolf. For months he avoided stressors and did everything he could to keep it at bay. No longer.

The moment Michael’s scent invaded his nostrils and the rage reached its peak, Calum took off. His family’s calls and begs for him to come back went entirely ignored as he charged toward the raiding party, changing as he went.

The other protectors of his pack were purely there for defense. To distract the hunters and allow the rest of the pack to safely escape. After, they too would run. Not Calum.

Calum was out for blood.

He was so intent to attack that it didn’t matter who it was so long as he was able to sink his teeth into one of them.

His tail was up but his body was low. His steps were heavy as he full on charged the first hunter he saw and tackled him to the ground. The man’s rifle flew out of his hands and Calum quickly stepped between him and it.

The sounds coming out of him were nothing short of rabid as the man scrambled to his feet and pulled a long hunting knife. Calum eyed the wide blade and had he any sense at the moment he’d be very wary of it. It only served to anger him further.

As he surged forward again the hunter swiped the blade, opening a thick gash on his chest. This of course made him even angrier but he knew how to fight and he knew how to find his opening. He bared his teeth threateningly as he began to circle the man.

Michael, on the other hand, had stayed well away from the fighting. He crouched among the bushes in order to conceal himself and sighed, missing the days where his father allowed him to stay in the car. Soon his days of hanging back would be gone too.

In his hands was the rifle given to him when he was fifteen that was no doubt smuggled in from somewhere that allowed such firepower. With its long barrel and high powered scope it was meant for extreme accuracy from long distance. It was the only reason he was allowed to stay back.

He’d always hated coming to these. Hating hearing the terrified screams and the yelping cries of a wolf dying. Hunting had never been something he ever enjoying doing and his thus far zero kill rate was evidence of it. Calum had never believed him but he’d go to his grave defending the fact that as of yet he hadn’t harmed a single living being.

He raised the bolt action rifle and pressed its stock just under his right clavicle against his peck. Though he had no intentions to fire the weapon, he would often check in on his family to make sure that none of them were hurt. He didn’t like watching them attack the packs but they were family. After shutting his left eye he began adjusting the dials on the gun’s scope until he was able to view the scene clearly.

He scanned the area until he saw his mother as always standing back with her shotgun pointed downward. She was yelling something to someone a bit aways it seemed from how wide her mouth was opening. Following her line of sight he landed on his father. He rolled his eyes.

Daryl Clifford wasn’t yelling but was instead standing to run in the direction of their supplies. That was weird. Like his mother his father preferred a shotgun over anything. Its wide spray was very effective at killing anything so it was a staple among them.

Back he moved to his mother. Her line of sight had changed and so he followed it again.

He dropped the rifle.

In his sights he’d seen Calum. Calum was fighting with his cousin Dan. Only it was less of a fight and more Calum had Dan on his back and was tearing into him.

Michael didn’t think, he just started running toward the fight. Who he was hoping to defend he wasn’t sure. His cousin who even from this distance he could see was about to have his right arm ripped right off or Calum whom he had to defend from his family.

Dan had punched Calum in that moment, stopping the wolf from succeeding in tearing his right arm off. Instead it made Calum sunk his teeth into his left shoulder and start yanking at the muscle, tearing it open and surely working to take a chunk out of it.

Daryl Clifford had reached the gun he had abandoned his shotgun for. Another rifle not very different from the one his son had.

Immediately he crouched into position and as quickly as he could calibrated its scope. The wolf he was aiming at was moving a lot as he tore into his nephew so it took some seconds for him to pick the perfect position in anticipation of its movements. His nephew may be dying but it was better for him to have his aim perfect than risk hitting him as well -hence abandoning the shotgun.

He found his perfect shot and placed his finger on the trigger.

Michael had barrelled into his father just as the shot fired.

The bullet caught Calum right on the shoulder, its strength knocking him off the man he’d been attacking.

The pain was like nothing he had ever felt. He was yelping and writhing on the ground from the sheer _burning_ it was causing. The pain was immobilizing, causing him to fall right back down every time he was able to get his footing again.

When he got a look at the hole in his shoulder he saw thin wisps of smoke coming from it. That thrown in with the burning and his inability to keep his footing for long could only mean one thing.

_Wolfsbane._

No wonder he couldn’t even see straight.

“Calum!”

He raised his head and narrowed his eyes so he could focus.

Michael was running toward him.

He snarled and fought through the pain to get onto his feet. As he lunged at his ex-boyfriend he ended up getting hit right in the face with the butt of the rifle that had shot him.

“What in the hell in your problem?!” Daryl had his hand around the back of his son’s neck and yanked him back away from the wolf. It had of course been him who had hit the wolf that was once again writhing on the floor. “First you ruin my shot and now you run toward him are you out of your goddamn mind?”

Michael was panting from the run and the sheer _terror_ that coursed through his veins. Calum had tried to attack him. _Calum._ He knew that Cal was upset with him and he had every right but he… He lunged at him.

**“Michael.”**

“It’s Calum,” he yelped. His eyes rose up to meet his father’s for just a moment before shifting away. No one scared him like his dad did. “It’s… That’s Cal, dad… I... I…”

Daryl shared a look with his wife who had just joined them. She had taken their son from his grip and held him in relief. He whispered the name then looked back at the wolf. It was writhing on the ground; the wolfsbane plus the hit to the face had him completely dazed and it looked like his jaw was broken from the odd way his mouth hung open with his tongue flopped out.

When it finally clicked, Daryl roared with rage.

“You brought a wolf to our house?!” He had grabbed his son again, this time by the throat. Karen screamed and begged him to stop.

His father was putting pressure on his windpipe but Michael still managed to choke out his answer. “I-I... I didn’t know!” he gasped. Both his hands were on his father’s desperately trying to get him to let go. “I only found out a while ago! It’s… It’s why he hasn’t been around!”

Michael had begun to beg his father not to kill the wolf in front of them but Daryl wasn’t listening. He was watching the way the wolf tried to get back onto his feet. It was clear the hit he’d taken was starting to lose its effect and that his jaw was starting to heal. In a minute he would be back on his feet to try and attack again.

His gaze then shifted to his nephew.. Other members of their party were trying to stop the bleeding as Dan howled in pain. He couldn’t see exactly the extent of the damage but this wolf had certainly done a number on him. There was a lot of blood.

It was then he decided that he wouldn’t kill Calum. _No, he’d make his son kill him._

“Strap him up, we’re taking him,” he said as he let his son go.

Before Cal could even focus again he felt a metal cord go around his neck. Of course that immediately sent him into a frenzy to get free and he began to thrash to try and do so.

Another catch pole’s cord went around his neck and though he continued to thrash and yank, the combined effort of the two hunters was keeping him from escaping.

It was then that he really realized how utterly screwed he was. How utterly _stupid_ his actions were.

As he was being dragged away he began yelping,crying, howling, and doing _anything_ he could to try and get help. He could see that his mother hadn’t left and was standing in the distance. He begged for her help.

If he was in his right mind he’d know that there was nothing she could do. Nothing anybody in his pack could do. He could only listen to the sad howls of his packmates as he was dragged away.

A needle was stuck into his thigh a moment later which knocked him right out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
>   
>  Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN THIS CHAPTER COMES WITH TRIGGER WARNINGS.  
> If you are sensitive to **child abuse or the pain and suffering of animals** please scroll down to the bottom of the page where I have posted a chapter summary in the comments. Please stay safe, babes.  <3
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> so this chapter marks the end of the first part of this story, of sorts. The rest of this story will focus on the relationship between Michael and Calum and bringing them back together. It won't all be happy and sunshines but I promise the angst is almost done. thanks as always for reading!
> 
> beta'd [by](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy) [arcee.](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com)
> 
> let's chat on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)

  
Wolfsbane was the name given to a genus of hundreds of flowering plants all of which were extremely poisonous to humans. Even small doses of the plants could kill a human. For wolves however, with their enhanced healing it had various other effects.

There was of course the awful burning and the disorientation. Then was the way it prevented affected wounds from healing. Had Calum been shot with a regular bullet his body would force it out as the wound healed. With wolfsbane the bullet was still embedded in his shoulder when he came to a few hours later.

Most dangerous of all was that the plant forced them to lose all of their humanity. A wolf affected by wolfsbane was entirely wild and feral. Without their human side using reason and higher intelligence they were at their most dangerous and most vulnerable. They weren’t meant to be one or the other; their spirits always had to be in sync in order to ensure survival and harmony.

It was easy to see why hunters used the plant in their bullets.

In the injection given to Calum there had been an entirely different substance. He didn’t come to from that until hours later.

“Hell of a thing, wolf lichen,” Daryl spoke from as he watched the wolf come to. They were in the Clifford basement where Calum had never been allowed into. Along the back wall was the cage they had placed him in. The rest of the basement was filled with weapons of all kinds. This was the hunter’s main base. “Bit of _letharia vulpina_ and they’re knocked right out.” Behind Daryl Michael made a face. Was his father really monologuing? Daryl knelt as Calum stirred and opened his eyes. “Hey there, Cal. It’s been a while.”

The world still spun a bit and he was seeing double but Calum could tell this was Michael’s dad. He barred his teeth as he slowly got to his feet. He growled when Daryl smirked at his trouble.

“You don’t need to get up,” Daryl said as he stood again and took a step back from the cage. “May as well get comfortable one last time.” He turned and went to his son, throwing his arm around his shoulders. “What’ll it be, pal? You’re a few years late for your first kill - I had mine when I was fifteen - but better late than never.”

He made his son step toward the cage with him and the two watched Calum as he began to pace the cage with his teeth bared at them.

“He’s weak so you could probably get away with just a knife.”

Michael couldn’t help the way he grimaced. This was Calum and his father just spoke so casually about murdering his (former) best friend. But then again, to his dad this was just another animal.

“Dad I...”

Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he moved his arm so his hand could squeeze Michael’s shoulder. “No hesitation, son. I know you didn’t know that Cal was one of them but now that you do you gotta do what needs to be done.” His other arm gestured at the wolf. “This is who they really are. Wild, dangerous animals. _He tried to attack you, son.”_

“He’s _hurt_ , dad.” Michael made eye contact with his father for just a moment. “He’s hurt and he’s scared of course-”

Daryl suddenly shoved his son down onto his knees and damn near slammed his face against the bars of the cage. Calum jumped in surprise but quickly after lunged at the spot. Daryl yanked his son away just in time so Calum ended up ramming the bars and stumbled back, slumping onto his backside in a daze.

**“This is _what_ they are,** ” Daryl insisted. His hand was to the back of Michael’s neck and he shoved him forward again. The wolf was smart enough to avoid tackling the bars again and instead stood where it was and began to bark at the pair. “Don’t you see. _Twice_ now he’s tried to have a go at you. Did you not see what he did to Dan?! _He’s missing a piece of his shoulder.”_

Michael’s eyes were wide as he struggled to push back away from the cage and his father’s grip. Calum was still very angry and he didn’t want to be there should he lunge again.

“You give him the chance and he’ll do the same damn thing to you.” Daryl finally released his son and scoffed in disgust. The wolf was still threatening them but he was starting to think that perhaps it was just threatening _him._ Its eyes were focused on him and him alone.

Michael stayed on the spot his father had left him, his entire self trembling. He knew that his father was right but something told him that Calum’s threats and attacks toward him were all just defense. He didn’t believe that had Calum been uninjured he would have hurt him. At least he hoped not.

“You kill him however you’d like,” Daryl finally said as his son got to his feet. “Just make sure it gets done. Your mum and I are going to check on Dan. It better be done when we get back.”

Daryl retreated back up the stairs then and just as he thought, Calum quieted himself and simply sat in the corner of the cage.

As soon as the door was shut Michael let out a breath of relief.

“I’m so sorry, Cal.” He glanced back at the door ensuring that it was shut. They had made the basement entirely soundproof for times like these when they had captured a wolf. When he made eye contact with Calum again, the wolf bared its teeth again before his eyes shut from the pain.

Michael sighed as he stepped forward. He took a seat just in front of the cage bars and folded his legs. Calum had begun to lick at his bullet wound and whimper as he did. What the hell was he supposed to do. He couldn’t just kill Calum. He hadn’t been able to kill anyone yet and now he was expected to kill his best friend? But what choice did he have? If his father came back and Cal was still alive there would be hell to pay and he was absolutely far too terrified of his father to risk that. This was the only option.

Another sigh escaped as he turned his body around to look at the weapons they had. There was plenty to choose from; they had enough down there for an army. There were all sorts of guns and knives and some bombs and _christ._

He stood and began to wander the basement. His hands began to feel the various weapons, contemplating how each would do the job. It all made him sick. A pistol would get the job done, he supposed. His hand gripped onto a simple .40 caliber one. A single shot would be enough...

What was he thinking. He dropped the unloaded weapon in disgust.

When he turned back to Calum, the wolf was staring at him. Cal’s eyes were wide and clearly terrified and in pain. He’d curled into himself somewhat with his backside against the walls’ corner. Though his hackles were raised, the position he’d put himself into could only mean fear. Michael couldn’t do this. Absolutely not. He knew what he did have to do, though.

Michael rushed to the other side of the basement where they kept the medical supplies. His family had taken a majority of their stash into the bungalow where they were treating his cousin. He only really needed one thing, however. A pair of forceps.

He rushed back to the cage and began to fiddle with the combination lock. As he was about to put the final number in, he hesitated. He was about to enter a cage with a werewolf. An injured, entirely rabid because of wolfsbane werewolf. He was clearly insane.

“Please don’t kill me.” he said as he made eye contact with Calum.

The last number was entered and the lock clicked undone. With a deep breath he unhooked it from the door and dropped it carelessly aside. Calum didn’t move but his ears did perk.

Slowly, Michael opened the door and stepped inside. Calum growled in warning.

“I’m gonna help you,” he said in a soft tone. _“Please._ Don’t kill me.”

As he approached he put his hands out to show he was unarmed and meant no harm. Calum growled again but rather than step forward, he just pressed himself more against the walls behind him. His ears were folded back flat against his head and the closer Michael got the more he snarled.

Michael realized now he probably should have gotten some form of restraint. He thought about doing so in that moment but he worried that he’d just end up attacked if he stepped out of the cage. Well, it was likely he’d get attacked either way but better if those very big teeth were tied down.

Slowly and while maintaining eye contact with Calum he removed his belt. Calum was clearly suspicious of this since he closely watched as Michael looped the strap through the buckle and gripped the loop with both hands.

This was it. Michael knew that he’d have to move quickly if he was going to be able to put the loop around Calum’s jaws and tie it. Cal was hurt so he should have the strength to pin him down and hold him. He hoped, anyway.

Michael rushed forward and used his body to pin Calum. Immediately Cal began to struggle; his legs flailed, his body bucked, and he tried to turn his head to bite but Michael had maneuvered himself behind him and sat on his back.

Even injured Cal put up a hell of a fight and every time Michael got the belt near his teeth Calum bit him. They weren’t anything like what he’d done to Dan since as soon as he did he let go but Michael still ended up with his hands and arms very bloody.

Thankfully, he was eventually able to loop the belt around those jaws and pull it tight. There was no way to keep it tight without holding it so with his left hand he held it there while he used his body to shove Calum down.

After a lot more struggling and almost losing his grip on the belt more than a few times Michael managed to pin Cal down. One knee was pressing onto his chest while the other was on his neck. Calum still flailed his legs but he was so exhausted because of the bullet that eventually he just lied still on the ground panting.

“I’m trying to help.” Michael was panting as well and for a minute he just sat there catching his breath.

Eventually he smiled at Calum and tentatively placed his free right hand onto the wolf’s face. “I’m going to get that bullet out, okay? I know you can’t right now but… Just try and trust me.” The forceps had been placed into his back pocket for safe keeping and he pulled them out now. “This is going to hurt.” he warned.

After gripping them tightly he shoved the tips into the bullet hole. Calum liked this a hell of a lot less than before and started to flail again. He was yelping and crying and Michael did his best to calm him with soft words as he dug the ends of the forceps into the hole searching for the bullet. “I almost got it.” Who knew if Calum was listening or could even understand him.

A moment later he was able to grip the bullet and in one swift movement he yanked it out.

He knew then that he’d better get away from Calum and fast. With the wolfsbane out Calum was going to recover pretty fast and he’d be able to throw him off no problem. Michael scrambled away from the wolf to the other side of the cage.

“Go,” he said through gasps. “Get out of here Cal before they get back.”

Slowly Calum got to his feet and shook his head to get the belt off. The world was starting to become clear again and though he was going to be weak for a while longer, he felt his strength returning slowly. When his double vision stopped he focused on Michael again.

Slowly he approached; Michael held his breath. When he was face to face with him again he bared his teeth. He held eye contact with his ex boyfriend and snapped his jaws a few times in warning. Michael may have helped him but the blonde needed to know. He was a young wolf in his prime and he’d protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

When he was sure Michael had gotten the picture he slowly stepped back before he took off running to make his escape. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
>   
>  Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i'm so sorry for being gone almost 4 months. life has been a mess and i'm a garbage can. hopefully i can get back into a regular schedule. 
> 
> as always comments are greatly appreciated even if you want to chew me out for being awful. c:
> 
> i'm looking for people to follow specifically 5sos peeps on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)

Calum hadn’t seen Michael in months. Fact was, no one had.

Like the residents of Roanoke hundreds of years previous, Michael had disappeared without a trace. All evidence of the boy had disappeared and his family appeared all but concerned. Daryl and Karen Clifford had seemingly continued on with their lives despite their son’s sudden and abrupt disappearance.

Their lack of concern or care to explain Michael’s sudden disappearance had struck some of the other residents in their area as concerning. It prompted many whispers and questions as to whether Michael was alright but Calum had known better. Something in the young wolf’s gut told him that Michael had simply left; had run away to escape the consequences he’d face for freeing his ex boyfriend.

The world had still been a little fuzzy around the edges causing the streets to blend into a jumble of pavement and lawns when Calum had escaped the basement. Each breath he’d taken had made his head throb and though the wound in his shoulder had healed relatively quickly after the bullet was removed the spot it had been sent shocks of pain through him. Months after he’d crashed through the fence into his yard and into the arms of nearly his entire pack Calum found himself unconcerned by Michael’s disappearance.

Perhaps it was the whole kidnapping thing or the fact that his family had to look over their shoulders and sleep in shifts due to the very real fear that hunters would break down their doors but Michael’s disappearance wasn’t exactly on Calum’s list of things to worry about.

It wasn’t until Karen Clifford had cornered him in a mall dressing room that Calum had started to realize the impact of Michael’s disappearance.

The same woman who had pointed a shotgun at his face and had been barking orders during the last raid came to him with tears in her eyes and a plea on her lips.

“Tell me you’ve seen him,” she’d begged above a whisper. Her small hands had gripped onto his shirt as she used her body to block him from escaping. “Please. I just want him back.. I just want to hear his voice.”

For a moment Calum stood frozen. His hands had instinctively gripped onto her wrists to pull her away but he’d made no motion further to do so. All he could do was stare down at her, unable to break eye contact.

When he didn’t answer quickly enough she pulled him forward and away from the wall of the dressing room before slamming him back again.

“Tell me!”

She’d started crying now, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn’t been wearing any makeup; the dark circles from lack of sleep evident.

Calum could only shake his head. “I don’t know where he is.”

“Don’t lie to me!” She was getting hysterical; she’d started shaking him as she broke into sobs. “I don’t care who - what - you are. I don’t care about anything! I just.. I just want him back.”

In that moment Ashton yanked the curtain open. Karen did not break eye contact but Calum had, sending his friend a terrified pleading look.

“Get off of him,” the other boy said roughly as he grabbed onto Calum’s arm and pulled him out of the dressing room and free of Karen’s grip.

Ashton didn’t hesitate; he just pulled Calum along and away from the few nosey shoppers and one concerned store employee. Calum could only follow though his eyes stayed set on the woman they left behind and how she had dissolved into full hysterics.

\---

When Calum had told his mother of what happened she didn’t reply immediately. Instead she’d pursed her lips and continued mixing the pasta boiling away on the stove.

“She’s a mother first,” was what she said after some moments.

Joy didn’t need to explain further; Calum understood. Above all else Karen was a mother. Michael’s mother. Michael had disappeared without a trace and without informing anyone not even his parents of where he’d gone. All evidence of the boy had disappeared; his phone went straight to voicemail and all his social media had been deleted.

For a long time Calum had thought that the whole Clifford clan had something to do with it. That perhaps they’d sent him away, far from Calum. For his safety or as punishment Calum wasn’t sure. He hadn’t spent much thought on it. Now it was all he could think of.

That day was a big jumble of memories and images for Calum. When he’d been shot with the wolfsbane his human side had practically gone dormant and all he had now were fragmented snippets of what had happened in the Clifford basement that day. But even those pieces of memories came together to show a pretty clear image of abuse. A lot of Michael’s attitude toward his father through the years all made sense when Calum focused hard on remembering the way Daryl Clifford had treated his son while they had the wolf in their possession.

Michael had run away from fear of his father. Fear of the consequences he’d face when his father found that the wolf that had attacked his nephew had been set free.

It didn’t take long for Calum to decide he’d have to find Michael.

His mother had always told him that wolves had a special connection to their mates. A connection that could not be explained or replicated. A connection that could only be formed once. All he had to do was follow his instincts. The wolf would lead him to where he needed to go.

Rather than disappearing as Michael had, Calum left his mother a note. Five words were enough.

_I’m going to find him._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
>   
>  Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

Michael had settled himself in a small suburb just outside of Melbourne. The area had been rampant with both wolves and hunters due to the massive Yarra Ranges nearby but decades ago hunters had either killed off the packs inhabiting the area or driven them away. With no packs there were no hunters and he figured that this made the area an ideal place to settle. Far from Sydney. Far from his family. Far from _Calum_.

He’d found himself a shitty retail job which helped pay for the very shitty weekly paid hotel he called home. He figured he’d work as much as he could, save every cent he had leftover after paying the hotel and his necessities and eventually probably leave the country altogether. It wasn’t much of a plan but he was mostly making it up as he went. So long as no one ever found him Michael figured he was doing alright.

It had been a little over two months since he had dropped everything and ran when one late Thursday afternoon someone gave a few hard raps on his room door. The hotel was ran by an older couple and the women seemed to have taken a liking to the ‘haggard looking young man who seemed to have seen too much’ so that was who Michael figured was knocking on the door. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the tiny woman to bring him a plate of food she had cooked and fuss over him.

“You really do need to cut that mop,” she’d complain in her shaky voice as she’d pull him down with wrinkled tiny hands. “You look more like a homeless person every day!” Michael would always chuckle good naturedly as she tugged at the long strands around his face and rub her hands over the ever present stubble on his cheeks.

“Technically I _am_ homeless,” he’d argue to which she always made an affronted noise and proceed to further fuss over him for the next five minutes.

He hadn’t ordered himself any dinner yet and so he eagerly went to answer the knocks on his door hoping that she’d brought him a bowl of the to die for spaghetti she always made on Thursday evenings.

However, on the other side of the door _wasn’t_ the tiny old woman but instead a _very_ disgruntled Calum.

The tan boy absolutely reeked of sweat and there was a thin layer of dirt covering every bit of exposed skin. He was wearing a very mismatched outfit consisting of a too tight pastel orange tee shirt that said ‘Life’s a beach! Visit Waikiki!’ across the chest and a pair of sweatpants that were at least three sizes too big that he was forced to hold up.

“C..Cal?!” Michael felt like his mind was short circuiting; this wasn’t possible. “How.. How did you find me?”

Calum didn’t answer, instead he huffed a large breath and used his free hand to push the dirty curls out of his face.

They stood there in silence for about thirty seconds with Calum seemingly getting more and more annoyed until Michael gave in and stepped aside to let him in.

The inside of the hotel room was as dingy as Caum expected; there was that distinct odor old buildings had mixed in with the stench of unwashed clothes and _man._ Michael’s clothes were strewn around the room along with old takeout containers and other rubbish the boy had just chucked aside.

Calum spent all of ten seconds surveying the layout before he wordlessly walked to the back of the room and shut himself into the bathroom.

“Sure, make yourself at home..” Michael sighed as he dropped down onto the end of his bed and resumed flipping through channels on the TV as he had before.

Ten minutes later Calum came back out wearing the same clothes (they were all he had) but feeling a thousand times better now that he’d taken a shower. He glanced at Michael who was just staring at him with that same confused expression for just a moment before he took all of three steps to the small fridge.

“Cal?” Michael asked as he began rummaging through its contents. Inside were only a few cans of soda, a week old container of lo mein, and a pizza box that had been haphazardly shoved inside on top of them all. Cal pulled the pizza box as well as the lo mein and a single can of the soda, crossed the room to the one chair in the room and sat to eat.

Calum seemed determined to completely and pretty childishly ignore Michael but this was his room and they were in Melbourne very far from home.

“What are you doing here, Cal? How did you even find me?” he asked again.

Again, Calum didn’t answer just continued to practically inhale all of the food he’d taken.

“Guess I’ll just go fuck myself, then.”  
\-----

After Calum had finished eating still without having spoken a word he’d promptly left the room.

The next day, he returned and did the same thing. He showered, ate whatever he could get his hands on, and left. And he kept on doing it, for over a week. For the first few days Michael would try and get him to speak to him but the most he ever got was a grunt or a glare so eventually he just gave that up.

After the tenth day and after Michael had started ordering food for Calum as well as himself he decided that unless Cal talked to him he wouldn’t let him in. He of course told Calum that when he arrived for his nightly visit and instead of finally talking Calum just shrugged and wandered off.

That turned out to be worse because then instead of Calum showing up nightly to eat and leave like a stray cat he started turning up in the most random of places in his wolf form. Of course he wasn’t standing out in the middle of the streets as a massive wolf; he was quite stealthy in the way he hid behind cars or amongst the trees but it was certainly very unnerving.

After a week of that Michael frustrated to all hell and very nervous, woke up at four in the morning on his day off and drove to the Yarra Ranges. Calum had to go somewhere when he was sleeping or wasn’t stalking him and where else would a werewolf with no money (he guessed) and nowhere to stay go?

A forest.

After he parked his car, Michael set off. It took him a good couple of hours hiking trails in the dark with just his flashlight in hand and using the skills his parents had taught him on how to find wolves but he did find him.

Underneath the biggest ash tree in the area Calum had dug himself a little den beneath the base. That’s where he was now, curled up towards the back of his den and fast asleep. The clothes he always wore were draped over one of the large roots of the tree.

“You’re unbelievable.”

He looked around and found himself a nice sturdy stick. With that in hand, he took a seat right at the entrance of the den and shone his flashlight right in.

Calum twitched but otherwise did not stir until Michael reached the stick in and gave him a few hard pokes.

“Wake up, you dick.”

When Calum did wake he glared at the boy currently invading his space.

“Get out here.”

Calum snorted and wiggled, turning his body until his back was facing Michael.

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

Michael resumed his poking until Calum rolled back over to look him in the eye again.

“You coming out or not?”

Another snort but this time Cal nodded and so Michael stood up and backed away from the entrance of the den.

Slowly and with eyes squinted at the sun, Calum crawled out of his den. He stretched and opened his mouth to let out a wide yawn.

“You gonna talk to me?”

Calum having decided to ignore the boy entirely shook himself out and promptly began walking away.

Michael, having spent literally hours trying to find him was not going to lose track of this asshole so he followed.

Calum led them to a small stream nearby. There, he took a long drink then stepped in. The water was very shallow and didn’t even come up to the wolf’s knees. It was deep enough however for medium sized fish to swim along and catching one for breakfast was his goal. So he stood still with all four of his limbs slightly spread and waited.

At first the fish of course avoided him but eventually some began to swim between his legs entirely unaware of the predator. With one swift movement Calum shoved his face into the water and pulled out a wriggling fish caught between his jaws.

“You caught a fish, what a magnificent predator,” Michael said sarcastically as the wolf walked past him looking very smug indeed.

Calum led them back to the tree where he’d made his den and dropped the now limp fish onto another one of the exposed roots. That’s where he began to eat it raw.

Michael took a seat against another nearby tree to wait.

When he was finished, Calum grabbed the scraps and took them a few feet away where he promptly dug a small hole and buried them.

Finally, as he came back Cal changed back.

“How’d you find me?” he asked as he pulled on the too big sweats.

“I was raised a hunter,” Michael deadpanned. Calum shot him a grumpy look but otherwise said nothing further. “Better question is how did _you_ find _me_. It’s not like I left a note or anything.”

“Instinct.”

“Instinct,” Michael repeated. He was leveling that same grumpy look at Calum as the other boy had him. “Instinct led you almost a thousand kilometers from Sydney to Melbourne.”

“I thought you were an expert on werewolves, _hunter._ ”

The grumpy look turned into a full glare between the two of them and all they did for a solid ten seconds was stare each other down.

“I’m not a part of your pack, Cal. You shouldn’t be able to just find me using ‘instinct.’”

Calum snorted again. “You know, for someone who was supposedly raised to know everything about my kind _so you could kill us_ you really don’t know a damn thing, do you?”

“Don’t be an ass you know it doesn’t make any damn sense for you to have just found me the way you did. And did you.. Did you _walk_ here?”

“How else is a wolf supposed to travel. It’s not like I can hop on a plane in that form.”

“Alright, asshole. So you _walked_ almost a thousand kilometers _as a wolf_ to find me.”

“Yeah? How the hell else do you think I would have used my instincts to find you.”

“What instincts!” Michael threw his hands out in frustration. “How about you stop being a dick and explain to me _how the hell_ you got here and _why_?”

Calum sighed; a heavy deep exhale of frustration. For a hunter, Michael really didn’t seem to get what was happening here.

“Alright, _hunter_. Werewolf lesson. What do you know about mates?”

Michael’s nose scrunched. Clearly the lights didn’t flicker on in there.

“You’re a hunter and you don’t know that we have mates.”

“If it’s not important to killing your kind, my family never taught me. Or they don’t know. So how about you share with the class.”

Calum let out another frustrated sigh. This was what he’d been scared of telling Michael about since the moment he’d experienced the change. He’d been hoping that Michael would know about mates but it did make sense. It wasn’t all that important to killing them.

With a huff Calum dropped himself down onto the roots of his tree.

“The idea of wolves having mates and mating for life didn’t come from our natural counterparts. It’s a misconception about them. Mates come from _us_.”

Michael’s brow had risen but Calum pressed forward with a look on his face like he’d just swallowed a bug.

“Every werewolf has a mate. Or mates. Depending on the wolf. A mate is someone that we bind our souls to. It is the deepest connection we have. Deeper than the one we have with our families and our packs. It goes past love and it goes past emotions. _It’s in our souls._ Not every wolf finds their mate and not every wolf gets to form the bond with their mate. But every wolf has one. It’s.. Unless you’re a wolf it’s hard to properly explain but..”

Calum sighed. This was going to send Michael running again.

“It’s.. As soon as we find out who our mate is.. It’s this.. Need. This instinct. To be with them. To care for them. To love them. And it doesn’t have to be romantic or sexual love or anything really. It’s a bond and it can be anything the wolf and their mate wants it to be. And once the bond is made even the mate feels it too. Of course.. Not as strong as we do but.. It’s.. Still a connection that the mate feels. Even if they’re human.”

All that animosity and anger and just negative feels had melted away through his speech leaving Calum raw and vulnerable. He’d traveled a thousand kilometers across the continent on just the instinct of finding his mate and that mate was Michael. There was no denying it and there was no running from it. And now Michael knew and Calum was just so terrified that he couldn’t even read Michael like he normally could.

For a few moments Michael didn’t say anything. He was clearly processing this information; Calum could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He wasn’t making eye contact while he thought and when he finally did look up Calum felt like his heart stopped altogether.

“And you.. You think that’s me?” It was asked in a whisper.

Calum sighed again, this time not of frustration but of just.. Exhaustion and fear.

“Yeah, man. That’s why I found you when you’re not a part of my pack.. Not that I could find anyone else but my mate like that..”

Michael was silent again for a few moments and when he did speak it was just to ask.

_“Why.”_

Calum shrugged. “Why not. You’ve been my best friend since I was seven. You’re the first person I want to talk to whenever something happens.. You’re the person I trust the most… Who else would it have been..”

Michael had covered his mouth and nose with his hands; if Calum focused he’d be able to hear the fast thump thump thump of his heart.

“Even after everything?”

This was a question even Calum had asked himself. One that he couldn’t understand the answer to. The wolf had been so angry and hurt by Michael for so long and yet.. Clearly it hadn’t changed who it wanted as his mate.

“Even after everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you guys so much for reading! comments are my life blood so please leave one below sharing your thoughts! 
> 
> as always i am on [tumblr](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com) so feel free to chat with me there! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
>   
>  Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

They were silent for a few minutes. Calum couldn’t keep looking at Michael and watching the blonde as he processed the information so instead he focused his attention on the frayed strings of the old sweatpants.

“That’s a lot,” Michael said just when Calum had begun to unravel the loose strands in an effort to keep his hands busy.

Calum kept his head tilted downwards and instead looked at Michael through his lashes.

Michael had a tight lipped almost pained smile on his face. It was obvious he was at least _trying_ to understand the atomic bomb of information that was just dropped onto his lap.

For that, Calum tilted his head up and mirrored the look.

“Try being like six and having a bunch of old people telling you about it,” he replied with a small laugh.

Michael smirked, “Pretty sure it would scare the hell out of me.”

“Oh it did. Made me scared to even have the change happen for a while there… Like sure, tell a little kid he’s one day going to have this need to be with someone and form this unbreakable bond and like bind his soul to someone else for the rest of his life. People are terrified of marriage and that’s a choice. It’s not like I was going to be able to help how I felt or change it.. Angsty thirteen year old me was completely against the change and determined to _never_ have it happen. Cool werewolf powers be damned; that’s way too much commitment.”

By the time he’d finished talking the pained smile had dissolved and been replaced with that genuine look of pure fondness and joy he got when he spent time around his best friend.

Michael’s face mirrored his own.

“When did it happen?” Michael asked as he pulled his knees to himself and wrapped his arms around them. “The change, I mean. How old were you?”

Calum let out an embarrassed little squeak and looked away. “Twenty.”

 _“Twenty?”_ Michael’s brows had risen in disbelief. “Isn’t that supposed to happen when you’re like fifteen?”

Calum reddened as his lips pursed together in an indignant pout. “Yeah, well.. I’m a late bloomer! I don’t know, man it’s not like there’s a set fucking time frame for this shit it just _happens_ , ok.”

Michael let out that infectious uninhibited laugh that Calum adored so wholeheartedly and threw his head back as he often did, bumping his head into the tree behind him.

Calum of course dissolved into giggles himself at the sight and suddenly they were back to how they always were laughing stupidly at themselves without a care in the world.

When their laughter died down there was cliched moment of silence where they both kind of just smiled at each other. Calum would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart swell.

Michael spoke first. He was hesitant; like he was worried about what to say.

“Show me?” he asked.

Calum watched as the blood began rushing into Michael’s face and ears at the question. He could smell the nervousness on the other boy even at their comfortable distance though this time it was mixed with embarrassment rather than the usual fear.

Calum smirked. “My dick?”

Michael’s face only reddened further and a look of indignation quickly formed on his face. “No, not your dick.”

“Get it? Because of the first time?”

“Yeah, yeah I got it, thanks.”

Calum giggled as he rose to his feet. He raised his arms above his head to stretch again then lowered them and shook his hands out.

“Back in a sec.”

  
The large ash tree was wide enough to provide cover so he went around it and used it to block Michael’s view.

Truth was he was very nervous. How could he not be. Other than that morning Michael had only seen his wolf as aggressive and angry. That was all Michael knew of that side of him. Now he would have to show the other boy that all that aggression wasn’t who he was.

Of course Michael was nervous as well and when the large wolf appeared from behind the tree he couldn’t help the sharp inhale of breath.

Calum was walking slowly; carefully choosing his movements and steps. There were a few times when he’d lift a paw to step forward and pause for a brief second before placing it down into the dirt again. He made sure to keep every stance neutral and non-aggressive though he kept his tail up and his ears forward to show that he was confident.

Michael stood. His movements like Calum’s were slow and calculated as he approached the wolf as it did him.

When they were within two feet of each other he knelt so as to be more eye level with his friend. Tentatively, he lifted his hand to allow Calum to step into his touch.

Calum hesitated and once more he lifted a paw with the intent to step forward. Instead he took a step backward. He couldn’t help it; the wolf was still nervous of the boy. He had to proceed with caution.

A flash of hurt crossed Michael’s face but he quickly did his best to remedy the situation. He was wearing a jean jacket so he pulled open the sides to show that there was nothing in the fabric. He then patted all his pockets to show that there was hidden inside of them either. When Calum still seemed hesitant, he lifted his shirt and ran his right hand along his back to show that there were absolutely no weapons hidden on him.

He lifted his hand again to encourage the wolf to step forward.

Calum closed the gap.

At first the pair were still hesitant; when Michael’s hand touched the fur on Calum’s neck the touch was light and nervous. But, it was rather soon after that he pressed his hand further into the fur and began to stroke and properly pet the wolf in front of him.

Calum’s eyes shut in content and when Michael’s hand moved up to his face he instinctively leaned into it.

Michael was practically beaming by the time they made eye contact. Calum’s tail wagged at the look.

Suddenly the wolf stepped back and ran in the opposite direction. He only stopped to bark at Michael to encourage him to follow before taking off again into the forest.

\-----

Michael had lost sight of him.

Calum was always faster than him when he had two legs and now he had two more and was a super healing never tiring werewolf.

He’d run for a few minutes yelping for Calum to wait up when he stopped in a small clearing. He was listening and looking around for any sign of Calum but there was none.

“Did you just ditch me?!” he called getting nothing in response but the forest’s normal sounds. “He fucking ditched me..” Michael began to mutter to himself and step without direction.

Suddenly, a twig snapped.

Michael whipped around to where the sound came from. Nothing.

“Or he’s hunting you..” he muttered again.

Leaves rustled from behind and again Michael whipped around.

“Alright I get it.. The ultimate irony.. A hunter being hunted that’s cool…”

Just as Michael was about to start running in the direction he came Calum came barreling out of a nearby bush. He charged forward, ready to pounce.  
Michael instinctively put his hands and took several steps backward.

Calum stopped just short and wagged his tail furiously. Michael could tell that he was absolutely losing it laughing from the way his body shook.

“You’re a fucking dick!” Michael’s voice was a few octaves higher than normal and that just made Calum collapse on the ground in an obvious fit of laughter.

Michael began scolding his friend; calling him a dick again and bending down to shove the wolf onto his side.

“I hate you so much you’re such-”

More noises from the forest. There was much louder rustling than usual and it was coming closer.

Calum’s laughter stopped immediately as he stood back up and looked in the direction of the noise. His ears perked and he stuck his nose up into the air slightly to smell. Instinctively he stepped forward between Michael and the noise.

It was getting louder and now some creature was making a very loud angry screech.

Calum lowered his body into a protective stance. His teeth bared as he growled in warning at whatever was approaching.

From out of the bush came a very small, very angry quoll.

It feinted a charge and continued its screeching in a very obvious territorial display.

Calum’s tail dropped at the sight. He wasn’t about to fight this thing.

It kept coming forward so he barked in warning, only to jump back as it tried to attack. The next bark came out as more of a yelp as he tried using his paws to encourage it to go away.

The quoll responded by biting his right paw.

He definitely yelped that time and all but lost his resolve.

Both he and Michael took off running with the quoll right behind them.

\---

When the pair were sure that the tiny creature was no longer following they stopped and Michael all but collapsed onto the ground.

“It’s… It’s gone, right?”

Calum looked back in the direction they came, his ears pointed forward to listen for the quoll. When he heard nothing, he nodded and then proceeded to throw himself onto the forest floor as well in embarrassment.

Bested by a goddamn quoll. He was the meant to be an apex predator and a fucking quoll scared him.

Michael watched as Calum rolled onto his side with his back to him and huffed dramatically.

“Are... Are you embarrassed?”

Another huff, this one with a hint of a whine in there.

Michael couldn’t help the way he giggled. Calum whined for real this time.

“Aw, puppy. It’s ok,” he encouraged, draping himself over his friend. “I’m glad you didn’t beat it up.” Calum let out a drawn out whine. Michael grinned.

“But you’re a good puppy!” he said gleefully as he lifted himself up again and began to vigorously scratch at the wolf’s ribs. “You tried to protect me and that’s what’s important!”

To his delight, Calum’s leg began to kick.

Just like a dog, when Michael scratched at just the right spot Calum’s leg began to involuntarily kick.

Michael nearly squealed.

“That’s so fucking cute?!” He continued his scratching for a few more seconds then threw himself on his friend again with a happy laugh.

Calum clearly did not find this as amusing and wiggled as much as possible until Michael got up again.

“Good puppy,” Michael said happily and pat his friend on the head.

With a snort, Calum stood and began walking.

\-----

They spent the day walking through the forest. Calum showed Michael all his favorite spots like the boulder that kind of looked like Stanley Tucci and the tree that’s bark grew to look like a vagina.

He took him to see the fox family he’d met and they spent nearly an hour playing with the kits until their mother tired of their antics. They climbed rock formations and Calum taught him how to howl properly.

Eventually Michael got hungry of course so Calum led him to one of the lodges along the trails and waited. Michael brought him a corndog.

And when the sun started to get high Calum took him to his favorite spot. They hiked up another hill, over rock formations, and eventually through a small cave.

“This doesn’t make me at all claustrophobic,” Michael had commented as they squeezed through the tight corridors of the cave.

Where they exited practically took his breath away.

They were in a valley with a half dozen grass covered mountains towering around them. A majority of the valley was a massive lake that had to have stretched at least two kilometers.

Calum only spent half the time admiring the view as Michael had. He was the first to begin climbing down the rocks to the lake’s edge.

When he reached the water’s edge he allowed himself to change back.

  
“You’re not gonna just stand there the entire time and let me skinny dip alone, are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates within a week?! i'm on a roll! sorry not sorry about that cockblocking cliffhanger, though. ;)
> 
>   
> it's cal pal
> 
> as always please leave your thoughts in the comments and check me out on [tumblr~](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
>   
>  Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

By the time Michael tore his eyes away from the scenery and focused on what Calum was doing the latter boy had already swam at least twenty feet out. Though it was the dead of winter Calum didn’t seem to notice at all and was happily bobbing in and out of the surface of the water.

“Skinny dipping?” Michael repeated incredulously as he began to climb down the rocks toward the water’s edge. “It’s _July.”_

Calum had now taken to floating on his back with his arms spread out and eyes shut to the sun.

“Don’t be a pussy, Clifford.”

Michael bristled; not just at the accusation but at the goddamn nonchalant way Calum had said it.

He promptly fished his phone from his jacket pocket and pulled up the weather app.

“Twelve degrees. It’s _twelve_ degrees out!”

Calum didn’t answer right away; he instead let himself sink back down under the water. He resurfaced a moment later to look at Michael directly.

“Pussy.”

He sunk down again so that the water was just below his eyes.

Michael scowled; goddammit.

His phone was placed back into his pocket before he stripped himself of the jacket itself. He shivered immediately as the air hit his bare arms but one glance at the mirth in Calum’s eyes made him ignore it further.

When he was naked was when he fully realized how goddamn cold out it was. The water had to feel like ice and there Calum was happily swimming like a fucking leopard seal.

_Dick._

With a deep breath and tiny pep talk Michael waded into the water.

And _fuck_ was it cold.

Michael had never regretted something so quickly as he did while he stepped further into the lake.

“Y-You know.. P-People d-died from how c-cold the water w-was when the Ti-T-Titanic sank..”

Calum being the little bastard he was just grinned before diving back under the water.

He resurfaced in front of the blonde and grinned again.

“I feel just fine,” he said smugly.

Michael would not and did not give him the satisfaction of answering.

Calum grinned again and stepped just a smidge closer.

“Your lips are turning a little blue.”

Michael glared. “N-not… Not all of u-us are w-werewolves… N-Not all of us c-can reg-regulate our.. Body temperature l-like that..”

This time Calum smirked. He was now right in front of Michael. He’d subconsciously licked his own lips from how often he’d look at Michael’s shaking ones.

“Does this help?” his voice had certainly lowered a few octaves.

Despite the heat rising up Michael’s spine from how close Calum had gotten to him, Michael scoffed.

“That’s.. That.. I-Is not. How water temp-temperature works, H-Hood.”

They were practically touching now. Michael’s shivering breaths were fanning on Calum’s face causing the latter boy to shut his eyes at the feeling. It had been far too long since Michael was this close to him.

When he opened his eyes again to look into Michael’s he saw that the green was nearly gone from dilated Michael’s eyes had become.   
“Anything I can do to help, then?”

“Yeah.” Michael said this firmly and Calum watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat from swallowing. “I-I can think of a few things.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

Michael didn’t speak further; instead he wrapped his right hand around the back of Calum’s neck and yanked him forward.

The feel of Michael’s lips on his again after so long made Calum instantly moan. God, he missed this. He missed the way Michael _loved_ to suck and nibble his lower lip and how Michael’s lips were always slightly chapped and god.

He loved Michael.

They were kissing just like they always were; with that intensity only they could achieve like the other was the only source of air in space.

Calum couldn’t help the way he gripped Michael’s sides like he always did while Michael pulled at the curls on the base of his neck. It didn’t take long for them to press their hips together and begin to desperately rut against one another looking for any friction they could get.

Of course with them being in the water it wasn’t exactly possible.

Thankfully they had picked up exactly as they had been over half a year ago.

Almost simultaneously they grabbed each other’s cocks and began pumping. It was like a race; who could get the other to cum faster. The pair were jerking each other just as two boys barely out of their teens should: hard and fast.

Calum had tilted his head back while Michael had pressed his face right into the crook of his neck and that’s how they stayed until they were both cumming into each other’s fists.

When they were spent Michael lifted his head back and pressed his lips to Calum’s chin, urging the tan boy to tilt his head back down so he could kiss him again.

They did so, slow and soft for a few long moments until Michael pulled away.

“Please can we get out now,” he nearly whined.

Calum, spent and all out of quips only nodded.

\----

Michael naturally made it to shore first.

Since Calum hadn’t been cold at all and was in a post-orgasm and post-orgasm-given-by-Michael state he took his time swimming back to the lake’s edge.

By the time he did get back on land and stepped out of the water entirely, Michael was already dressed.

“My clothes are wet now,” the blonde complained as he watched Calum just.. Stand there with his hands cupped over his dick.

“Why.. What are you doing?”

Calum made a face. “I don’t want to change forms while I’m wet. The water mats my fur.”

Michael naturally burst out laughing.

\----

By the time Calum had taken Michael back to his car the moon was already fully in the sky.

Now what. They undeniably had a fantastic day and Michael had finally experienced this side of him as Calum had wanted for so long but they hadn’t really talked so.. It wasn’t like he knew where they stood. Of course he wanted to go back to the room with Michael and stay with him but in truth Calum hadn’t planned this far. He’d only really planned to be petty and stalk Michael. Past that he never really came up with a plan.

Michael naturally walked through the small and empty parking area toward his car.

Calum had taken a seat at the forest’s edge.

It was when he’d reached his car and gone to put the key into the door’s lock that he looked up and realized that Calum hadn’t followed him.

Right. Of course.

He made eye contact with the wolf sitting idly by some fifty feet away now. He didn’t hesitate.

“You’re coming with, right?”

\----

Neither Calum or Michael could have been bothered to go back to Calum’s den to get his clothes so Michael drove over an hour back to Melbourne with a massive wolf lying on his back seat. Calum hid as best he could underneath the jacket Michael had been wearing the entire day and another one that had been left there.

“It smells like wet dog in here,” Michael had commented.

Calum responded by farting.

\----

Once at the hotel Michael stole a laundry cart and smuggled Calum to his room in that.

\----

The smell of Michael’s room was so much worse as wolf. It made his muzzle scrunch and he sneezed in an effort to make it go away. He wasted no further time changing forms after that.

Now he was naked with no clothes.

“You got anything I can borrow?” he asked, turning to face Michael with his hands once again covering his dick.

“Later.”

Michael was on him again. He’d crossed the room faster than Calum thought possible and was kissing him hard and heavy again.

Calum naturally melted into it almost instantly.

Michael’s hands were on the sides of his neck, his fingers curling tight into the curls on the back of Calum’s head as he pulled him toward the bed.

They tumbled onto it and immediately they began scrambling to take Michael’s clothes off. When he was naked, they rolled and Calum settled comfortably between Michael’s legs.

Michael had wrapped his legs tight around Calum’s hips and moaned unabashedly at the way they rubbed together.

Calum was practically on the moon; his head was already fuzzy and he was drunk with Michael’s kisses. Michael’s fingernails had started digging into his back from how hard and desperate the blond was holding onto him.

Calum had to place his hand between them and pry them apart to avoid cumming too quickly. Michael made a very unhappy noise.

“You got any lube?”

Michael didn’t answer; he was too busy trying his damnedest to give Cal a hickey and was getting increasingly annoyed at how quickly they disappeared. Goddamn werewolf.

_“Mikey.”_ Calum was practically whining now, trying so hard to keep them apart but Michael just kept pulling him back with those same unhappy grumbles. Michael pulled his hair to further show how little separation he wanted.

_“Mikey,_ it’ll feel so much better if you get me lube and _then I can fuck you_.. Without a condom.”

Calum couldn’t contract or spread any disease so there was no need to use a condom anymore. _Michael just needed to give him a chance._

That definitely got his attention. Michael’s brain was definitely a bit too fuzzy to figure out the mechanics of _why_ they didn’t need a condom but the idea of _not_ using a condom was definitely enticing.

“Use your fucking spit,” he said against Calum’s skin.

Ok, that wasn’t a proper form of lube and they had used it the first few times they’d hooked up and it didn’t nearly compare to the glide of actual lube but Calum wasn’t about to argue that.

Calum pried them apart again; Michael whined but didn’t make a move to push them back together again. He went to stick his fingers into his own mouth but Michael was quick to grab his wrist and suck the two digits into his own mouth.

If Calum had been fourteen he would’ve cum at the sight.

He wasn’t sure if Michael was purposefully making it look like he was sucking his _dick_ and not his _fingers_ but the sight was erotic nonetheless. Michael’s tongue swirled around and between his fingers getting them good and wet before giving his middle finger a gentle nip as he pulled them out. Calum didn’t move for a good few seconds after just from how hazy his brain had gone.

When Michael kissed him again he got to work.

Michael was so receptive; he barely made a sound as Calum’s first finger pressed into his hole. He’d gripped onto Calum’s curls again as he so loved to do and just kept kissing him hard and slow taking every step in stride. Calum had half a mind to make him cum like that.

He knew from the unhappy sound Michael made when he started taking too long that that wasn’t an option. Another time.

Calum pulled his mouth away again this time to spit into his hand and rub as much as he could onto his cock. Michael had different plans.

He suddenly hooked a leg around Calum’s hips again and rolled them so he was settled on top. He then barely gave Calum the chance to adjust to the change before he was shimmying down his body and taking as much of his cock into his mouth as he could.

Calum could’ve blown his load.

The sight of Michael pink lips wrapping around his dick and the way his hair fell over his eyes always made Calum lose his damn mind. And whenever Michael looked up at him through those long lashes and made eye contact while he bobbed his head up and down Calum would fall to pieces. He was so distracted by getting blown by Michael again that he almost forgot that they were meant to actually fuck.

Michael pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and shimmied right back up to press his kiss and cock swollen lips to Calum’s. Calum didn’t have the chance to whine at the lack of a warm mouth around his dick before a warm hole had replaced said mouth.

Michael wasted no time after that. Once he had adjusted to the stretch he sat up and placed his palms onto Calum’s chest as grip while he began moving his hips.

They fucked hard and fast; Michael was bouncing on Calum’s cock like it was the first time they had done it and like his life depended on it. He’d bowed his head as the moans started falling from his mouth.

“Don’t,” Calum gasped as he raised a hand to Michael’s flushed cheek. “I want to see you,” he added when Michael made eye contact.

And so that’s how it went. Michael sat himself up straight again and fucked himself good and deep while Calum watched.

Their romp lasted all of five minutes before Michael was cumming into his fist and Calum into Michael. Spent, Michael leaned down once more and kissed Calum soft and slow while he lifted his hips and pulled Calum’s limp cock out of him.

Just like two young boys they fell asleep almost immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i went an entire 11 chapters without some good smut. how dare i. anyway, i hope ya'll enjoyed that. ;) and for my fellow americans 12°C is 53.6°F so definitely cold out lolol
> 
> as always please leave you comments and thoughts below and if you've got a [tumblr](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com) give me a shout!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free ___  
>   
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for abuse mention.

Morning came soft and easy like one of those romance movies. Calum slept on his stomach, face planted nearly completely in the mattress beneath him. The sun crept slowly into the room through the thin curtains eventually causing him to moan as it hit him directly in the eyes.

He shifted, turning his back to the sun causing Michael’s arm to come off of him as the blonde boy shifted as well in response.

The hotel bed was nothing spectacular; it was definitely well past the eight year use mark judging from the dips and lumps from likely hundreds of bodies sleeping on it over the years. At one point Calum moved and a spring jabbed him quite painfully in the shoulder.

It was the best sleep he’d had in weeks.

Michael’s work alarm was what woke the pair; both boys letting out simultaneous groans of displeasure as Michael shuffled as much as sleep allowed him to in order to put it to snooze.

“Mmm forgot,” he mumbled as he shuffled back into the awkward half cuddle the pair had settled into.

Calum grumbled in response.

Nine minutes later the alarm went off again and again, Michael snoozed it with an even louder groan.

“You should just not go,” Calum said into the pillow.

Michael snorted back at the other boy’s idea. “I wish.”

When the alarm shrilled again Michael finally sat up. For a moment he sat still, head lolling as he resisted the urge to fall back asleep.

“Why not,” Calum said, voice still muffled from the pillow.

“Poor.”

The single word answer ended that conversation and slowly, oh so slowly, Michael stepped off the bed and set to his morning routine.

—-

By the time Calum awoke again the clock on the table next to him read 1:35. He couldn’t recall when Michael’s alarm had gone off and he hadn’t stayed awake long enough to ask him when he’d be back but honestly he couldn’t be pressed to worry.

A couple of weeks sleeping in the woods in piles of dirt and leaves with no entertainment or proper meals had really left him missing the simple luxuries in life. He lounged in the bed for hours, flipping through channels and eating all of Michael’s leftovers as he so often did since he arrived in Melbourne.

By the time Michael had come back after five with a couple of burgers and fries for the both of them Calum had only moved from the spot a couple of times.

“Have you done anything today?” asked playfully as he dropped the greasy bag of food on the bed.  
He then crossed the room to the fridge to get them a few beers to enjoy their meal with and huffed at the state of his fridge.

“Besides eat all my food?”

Calum, who had already unwrapped one of the bacon cheeseburgers in the bag only looked up at the other boy and grinned at him through his stuffed cheeks.

Michael just shook his head and crossed the room again to the bed. After kicking his shoes off he flopped onto the bed and grabbed his own burger.

“How was work, _dear_ ,” Calum said after swallowing (to Michael’s relief). When Michael only grumbled back through his own mouthful of burger Calum shrugged. “Told ya you should have stayed.”

Michael did not dignify him when an answer to that. “So what did you do.”

Calum shrugged one shoulder and gestured to the room around him. “Been sleeping in bushes and under trucks for like two weeks..” he said simply.

They settled into a comfortable silence to eat their food. Calum, as he so often did began to observe his surroundings - namely Michael.

Michael was still the same person Calum (and the wolf) had fallen for. He still carefully inspected every bite he took before he took it; Michael was very particular about his tastes and as such he had to make sure that every bite he took was to his standards. He still pulled each pickle out of his burger but only when he found it when he took a bite. He never opened the burger and ate them at once; he always ate them one by one when he found them.

Calum stopped eating to focus on Michael’s hands. They, unlike the rest of Michael were not the same. They were scarred. Both of Michael’s hands were littered with criss crossing overlapping scars all forming the same patterns.

Bites.

Those were the scars left behind from that day in the Clifford basement. The day Cal almost killed him. The day whose memories were still fragmented in Calum’s mind. The day Michael saved his life and set him free.

Calum put his burger down and reached out.

Michael was a bit confused when his hand was grabbed but he allowed it. He allowed Cal to pull it to him and run his fingers over each individual mark. It was obvious he was tracing the shape of his jaws from the pattern Calum followed.

“It’s-“

He didn’t finish. Calum had taken his other than in his too. The food lay abandoned as Calum turned both of Michael’s hands in his and traced the scars on them over and over.

They sat in silence some time.

Eventually Calum held both of Michael’s hands in his and shut his eyes. The pain was evident in his face even before he started crying.

  
“It.. It wasn’t your fault, Cal.” The food between them prevented Michael from closing the gap and he wasn’t about to pull his hands out of Calum’s; not when it seemed like Calum was holding onto them for dear life.

“You were hurt. A-And scared and it not like you could understand I was trying to help. T-The wolfsbane made you wild.. Cal.. Calum, it’s _fine_.”

With his hands still in Calum’s, Michael moved them so they were on his cheeks. Calum instead cupped his own over Michael’s.

And he cried.

God, did he cry. He cried like he hadn’t in months.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m so.. I’m so fucking sorry. I should’ve listened.. I should’ve listened to you. I could hear your heart and I could smell all your emotions and I didn’t listen. I knew you - I _know_ you and I should have known you weren’t like them and I _didn’t listen_. You were trying to tell me and I didn’t fucking listen.”

Michael was crying too. Calum was falling apart in front of him and all he could do was cry too.

“That’s not your fault, either, Cal. I’m.. I’m your.. Mate and I just fucking told you it was my family who’s been doing all the bullshit you’ve suffered through the years. Of course you were - are hurt. I’m part of that.. Part of them. It’s not your fucking fault, Cal.”

After a few moments, Calum took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look up at Michael. He lowered their hands from his face and managed a tiny laugh.

“We look pathetic.”

Michael nodded and pulled one hand free to ruffle Calum’s curls. “We were pretty pathetic before even without the fucking sob fest just now.”

Calum laughed again and nodded. They definitely were.

—-

After they’d finished eating Calum had asked if Michael had a phone. It had been a few weeks since he’d left home and he absolutely needed to check in with his family. Michael didn’t have one but he knew the old couple did.

The couple had converted a few of the rooms on the first floor into their own little apartment in order to be available to their residents at all times. God, Michael loved them.

The old man was the one who answered the door. Though he wasn’t as fond of Michael as his wife, he did like the young man; Michael was often willing to help around the hotel for a few bucks off his weekly bill and food whenever it was available.

“Evening, Michael,” the old man greeted with a tight lipped smile. “It’s Wednesday; you’re a few days early for rent. And it’s definitely not spaghetti night.” He was teasing and for that Michael let out a tiny laugh.

The old man’s eye sight had certainly seen better days because it was only in that moment that he saw Calum standing behind Michael. He made a little embarrassed noise for not seeing him sooner. “Sorry, son. That was rude. Name’s Ben. My wife Peggy and I run this old joint. My wife’s pretty smitten by your friend here, I gotta say.”

Calum let out a snort and eyed Michael who was suddenly turning very red at the comment. “Calum. I’m here visiting.”

Ben nodded and looked between the two of them. “What can I do for you two?”

Michael stopped fiddling with the bracelets on his left wrist as he so often did to look back at Ben. “We were wondering if Cal could use your phone?”

Calum nodded. “Lost mine on the bus ride here. Gotta call mum and let her know I got here safe.”

“Course course, come on in boys.”

Ben stepped aside and let the pair shuffle into the little apartment. The couple had turned three of the hotel’s bedrooms into a legitimate apartment and honestly, Calum was impressed.

“Peg!” Ben called to his wife. “Michael’s here. And he’s got a friend.”

Faster than Calum thought was possible for a woman who was clearly well into her seventies Peggy came hurrying into the living area and went right for Michael.

As always she went into full mother mode and between comments about how pleasant of a surprise this was she fussed over Michael’s appearance as always.

“Peg,” Ben reminded some moments later, gesturing to Calum who had taken a few steps away from Michael while the aforementioned woman mothered him.

Like her husband Peggy seemed surprised to see Calum there and let out a tiny gasp.

“And who is this?” She seemed hesitant of course but as she looked Calum over she slowly grinned before making eye contact with Michael again. “Boyfriend?” she asked coyly.

Both boys turned a bright red as Ben scowled at his wife. “Don’t be nosy,” he muttered as he shuffled off to the reclining chair he’d been sitting in beforehand.

Peggy scoffed at her husband and looked from Calum to Michael with a coy little grin on her face.

“Sorta,” Michael admitted causing the old woman to let out a tiny little squeak before she went and did the same to Calum.

“So handsome,” she’d commented as she touched his curls and ran her hands over his stubble like she so often did to Michael. “But like your boyfriend you need to take better care of yourself.”

Calum laughed nervously and looked to Michael pleadingly who could only shrug. The woman really could not be stopped.

“Leave those boys alone, Peg,” Ben scolded again.

“Oh hush,” she said right back, still beaming at both boys in front of her. “My Mikey has brought his boyfriend don’t you tell me to leave them alone.” She was so proud of herself and the pair and she kept patting their cheeks or holding their hands.

“They want to use the phone.” Ben was starting to sound exhausted by his wife’s actions.

Peggy let out a tiny squeak of embarrassment. “I’m so sorry! Of course of course come come.”

She led them to the phone on the wall of the kitchen and gestured. “Feel free to call whoever you’d like.”

Calum thanked the woman for her hospitality and smiled at Michael for leading her away so he could have his privacy.

——

Ten minutes later the boys were stepping out of Peggy and Ben’s home to head back to their room.

“How’s it in the Hood?” Michael asked.

Calum as he always did when Michael made that joke made a face. “Everyone’s good. They miss me. Obviously. But they’re safe and they’re happy I’m safe.”

Michael nodded and smiled tentatively. “My family.. They’re not.. They’re not giving them trouble are they?”

Michael was opening the door to their room now and as they stepped inside Calum shrugged. “Seems quiet. For now anyway. They’re obviously worried something’s gonna happen. They’re always worried something’s gonna happen. But they’re ok. Mum and Mali are gonna fly up here in a few days to visit. They’re thinking of moving which.. Is definitely for the best. A bunch of hunters know them so they should definitely get as far away from Sydney as possible.”

Michael didn’t say anything and he definitely didn’t need to. Calum could definitely tell he was uncomfortable.

“That’s uh.. That’s a good idea,” he’d said some moments later. He’d taken a seat on the edge of the bed and started flipping through the channels of the TV.

Calum didn’t further the conversation about his family. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Cal toed his (Michael’s) shoes off and settled back against the headboard of the bed.

“You.. You should call your mum too,” he’d said after a few more minutes.

Calum didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that his words did not sit well with Michael.

“And why the fuck would I do that.” Michael had whipped around and there was a hell of a lot of anger and hurt in those words.

Calum’s brows furrowed. He didn’t want Michael to be angry with him. Not after they had just found each other again and were starting to build their relationship back up. He’d need to approach this carefully.

“Look. Your dad almost killed me. Your dad wanted _you_ to kill me. I promise you I have no love for him or anyone in your family. And your mum, she’s really not on my Christmas list either. But-“

“But _what,_ Cal. You’re talking a lot of bullshit and I’m not really seeing the fucking point. Why exactly do I need to call my mother?”

Calum sighed. “Because she misses you. Because she cornered me and begged me to tell her where you were. Because you leaving may not have had an impact on your dad or anyone else but it sure as hell had an impact on her.”

Michael didn’t say anything for a second. The words clearly resonated with him but there was just too much anger and hurt swirling in his gut to let them hit home.

“And why should I care.” Michael snapped. “Why should I give a **shit** about how _she_ feels. She let him beat the shit out of me all my life. She never listened to me when I said I didn’t want to fucking kill people. She never stopped him from forcing me to watch _them_ kill people - _your_ people.”

Michael was crying again and Calum couldn’t keep eye contact with him.

“You know what they did to you. And no - I’m not pretending that what they did to me even fucking compares but that doesn’t mean that I should just call her because she misses me. Maybe if she had stopped to ask me how _I_ felt just _once_ or stopped him then maybe, just maybe I’d give a shit about how she feels!”

Michael had practically screamed the words at him as the tears rolled down.

“She.. _She never stopped him_. He beat the shit out of me almost every day and she let it happen. I begged her over and over to help but she never did. She just.. Let him do it.”

Calum had scooted down to the end of the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Michael.

“Why didn’t she stop him? Why didn’t she help me? She’s my mum.. She’s supposed to take care of me. And she just.. Let him do it.”

Michael didn’t say anymore. He just. Cried. He cried until he couldn’t breathe and he thought the tears were all gone and then he cried some more.

And Calum just held him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit on a stick HI. I am SO SORRY for taking almost a YEAR to update this goddamn fic. I literally have no fucking excuse; this fic is all planned out and my dumbass just hasn't been writing it. If any of you are still around I am so so sorry. I'm going to do my very best to get back on a regular updating schedule.
> 
> This is for my boo, Lara. 
> 
> come say hello and harass me to update more often on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
>   
> Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

As Calum had said, three days later Mali Koa and Joy Hood landed at the Melbourne Airport. The pair had rented a car for their stay and headed to the hotel to meet with Calum.

Michael, understandably so opted to not join in on the reunion. Rather than take Calum to meet his family (without his license Cal couldn’t drive himself anywhere) somewhere and deal with the inevitable awkward drop off and pickup like Calum was the child of divorced parents, it had been Michael’s idea to have the Hoods pick him up at the hotel.

Calum had been waiting for his mother and sister outside the hotel’s lobby.

Mali Koa as she always did when she hadn’t seen her brother in some time ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Cal, ever adoring of his older sister held her as tightly as she did him.

“I missed you Cal Pal,” his sister had mumbled into his neck. Calum hummed his agreement and pressed his face into the mass of perfectly manicured curls in front of him.

His mother while usually calm and collected in her greetings reacted much the same: soon as she got out of the car she rushed forward to join the embrace.

The three Hoods stood there a few minutes, just holding onto each other with such relief in their hearts. When they pulled away the trio couldn’t help but laugh together at the tiny tears on each of their cheeks.

“I thought all that was bullshit,” Mali admitted. She still clung to her brother; her arms were wrapped around his left bicep. “The whole, finding your mate on instinct shit. And.. The having a hunter for a mate thing too.”

Joy scowled at her daughter. She was on the other side of her son, her arms wrapped tight around his middle. It seemed the three couldn’t bear the idea of not holding onto each other the entire time. “You both always think everything I tell you about our kind is bullshit!” She sounded genuinely offended but Calum could tell she was only slightly annoyed at her children. “You don’t choose your mate and you can-“

“Always count on the wolf in you to find them when you’re lost,” both Hood children finished the sentence causing their mother to huff and pull out of the embrace.

—-

“So how is the baby hunter anyway?”

The trio had agreed that a nice meal was in order and had driven to the heart of the city where they found a nice little restaurant to enjoy an early dinner along the bay.

 _“Mali Koa,”_ Joy had hissed at her daughter.

Calum winced at Mali’s words. They were a little harsh but she couldn’t exactly be blamed. It wasn’t like Calum’s feelings towards the rest of the Clifford clan or any of them had changed but it still stung a bit. He (and Michael) would have to show his sister that Michael really wasn’t the same or even a semblance of who he had been raised to be.

He straightened up and smiled thankfully at his mother. “He’s alright. He’s.. Well. You saw where he.. And I.. Have been staying. Not the fanciest or nicest place but he’s getting by.”

Mali had opened her mouth in response and as Joy knew she had every intention to say something as equally mean as her comment, she stared her daughter down until Mali’s mouth shut again.

“Has he any plans going forward? He can’t live in a hotel room the rest of his life.”

Calum smiled at his mother again and shrugged. He went to answer but his sister was a little faster.

“What’s it matter?” The bitterness was obviously still in his sister’s voice and one look into her blind left eye stopped Calum from feeling hurt or offended by it. They all had a right to feel the way she did toward Michael.

“Mali Koa!” Joy’s voice had risen higher than the last time she scolded her daughter and she’d given her the dirtiest of motherly dirty looks she was capable of. “If you were just coming here to insult his mate then why did you come?”

Mali made an affronted noise; Calum knew his sister well enough to know that she was about to unleash one of her patented Bitch™ fits.

“I came to make sure my brother was okay, thank you very much!” She too had risen her voice and as he always did when his mother and sister fought, Calum pretended that he wasn’t an actual person sitting next to them. “I didn’t come to hear about his hunter boyfriend and his troubles! I don’t give a shit about how one of them is struggling to survive when he’d made the decision to run off like a coward on his own! No offense to you, Cal, but just because you chose that dickhead as your mate doesn’t mean I have to be okay with it!”

She’d slammed her utensils down onto her plate with a loud clink and promptly got to her feet and stalked off.

Neither Joy or Calum called her to come back. It was best she be allowed time to calm down. She’d come around; she always did.

Calum had taken to swirling his index finger around in the sauce left on his plate. He looked up when his mother placed her hand on his back.

Joy was leveling a sad yet understanding smile as she always did. She’d always been so accepting of her son and Calum could hardly believe she was still supportive of him.

“She just needs some time,” she assured.

—

As predicted Mali did come back some fifteen minutes later and slammed herself into her chair. The plates had been cleared and thus the rest of her dinner had been as well but she didn’t care. She just furrowed her brows and frowned at her brother.

They needed to talk.

“I’m going to do a bit of exploring,” Joy said, easily reading the air between her children. She knew how to take a hint. “We can meet back here in about an hour”

—

Calum and Mali hadn’t gone far. The restaurant was right on the water so it only took a couple dozen steps for them to reach the beach. They’d taken their shoes off and walked along the shore, letting the waves lap at their feet and the sand squish between their toes.

“I’m sorry.”

Both Hood children had said the words at the same time and they couldn’t help how they laughed afterward.

Mali bumped against her brother. “Me first,” she said and Calum nodded in agreement.

They’d come to a stop and looked out into the bay. She sighed and let her eyes shut to feel the wind and spray of the ocean against her face.

“I shouldn’t have said what I said.” Mali had opened her eyes again and like her brother resumed looking out at the ocean. “I know you didn’t pick him. And I also know that there.. Really wasn’t any one else who could be the one anyway.”

She paused to look at her brother. She’d smiled sadly at him before looking back out.

“And I’m sorry that I.. I should trust you. You walked a thousand kilometers to find him and you’ve spent the last couple of days with him and you’re still alive so.. Clearly he’s not like them. And I shouldn’t have questioned you.”

She sniffed and raised her eyes up toward the sky to stop herself from crying.

“It’s just fucking hard. He’s been coming over and you’ve been going over there since you were a kid and all this time it’s been them. How many fucking cookouts did we have and dinner parties and they were all at my graduation for fuck’s sake it’s just..”

“I know.”

Mali looked up at her brother; he was mirroring that same betrayed and hurt look.

She wiped her face with her free hand and managed a little smile at her brother.

“So.. He is.. Different, right? Different from them?”

Calum looked away from his sister, unable to look her in the eyes any longer. He nodded.

“Yeah. He is. He definitely isn’t anything like them and.. He seems.. I told him. About the whole mate thing and he.. Isn’t rejecting it. It’s as scary for him as it is for me and he’s.. Taking it pretty well, considering.”

When he looked back at his sister her smile had widened into that mischievous teasing grin she often leveled his way.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” she asked, mirth in her voice as she did. When her brother turned as bright red as he could she giggled and gave a little bounce. “Cal Pal’s in love,” she teased as she began retracing their steps back to the restaurant and their mother.

“Pretty sure I was in love with him before I found out he was my mate and before all of this,” Calum reasoned as he followed after her.

She twirled around and began walking backwards so she could level that same teasing grin back at him. “That’s just goddamn precious,” she cooed before twirling around again.

—

A couple hours later, Calum knocked on the door of Michael’s room.

Michael opened the door with tears in his eyes and his nose red from crying. Calum would have been alarmed but he looked around at the television and Michael had Moana paused so that explained it all.

“I love Moana,” Calum teased as he was let inside.

On the bed was an open box of half eaten pizza. There were two other unopened boxes waiting at the foot of the bed. Calum couldn’t help the fond he felt; he knew Michael had ordered the extra pizza for him for when he got back.

“Don’t you patronize me, Hood.”

Calum shot him a shit-eating grin then flopped onto his back on the bed. He let out an exhausted sigh and let himself sink into the mattress.

“You know, this was way more comfortable a few nights ago,” he commented. The first night of proper sleep seemed to be all his needed; now the bed felt exactly as the old thing should: very uncomfortable.

Michael shrugged, “You could just go back to sleeping in the woods.” Of course it was a tease but he couldn’t help but smirk at the affronted look Calum sent his way. “How’s mum and Mali?” He too climbed on the bed and grabbed another slice.

Calum sat up. His stomach gave a bit of a grumble despite his early dinner and he needed a slice. He grinned at the toppings; Hawaiian, his favorite. After a big bite, he answered.

“They’re great. Seems things at home are alright. I was scared that something would happen after I left but.. Things have been quiet.”

Michael hummed. That was wonderful. He wouldn’t know what he would do if his family had started causing the Hoods trouble in his absence. “They still planning on moving?”

Calum’s face was stuffed with half of the pizza so rather than say yes, he just made an affirmative noise. “Definitely,” he spoke one the mouthful was swallowed. “We actually got to looking at some houses today.”

—-

Michael flattened his tongue on the underside of Calum’s cock and slid it upward, licking the length of him before wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked hard, letting his cheeks hollow then bulge as he took as much of the length into his mouth as he could. Calum had his hands tangled in his hair and he moaned as the blond locks were tugged, allowing his throat to loosen and take more of Calum in him.

He’d been anxious as fuck when he woke some five minutes ago. The Hoods had managed to find, purchase, and start the process of moving into a new home in Melbourne in an exhaustingly quick three weeks time. Michael hadn’t thought it was possible but he guessed with the urgency of the situation they kind of just sped through it like it was some kind of race. He was anxious because he and Calum were meant to help with the move when the rest of the Hood family arrived in their moving truck later that day.

He had been too damn anxious and rightfully freaked to meet with the family during their house hunting and of course it wasn’t like he could avoid them forever; not if he wanted to be part of Calum’s life again and he _did._

When he was anxious he made himself feel better by blowing Calum; there was just something about taking Cal into his mouth and making him squirm as he sucked him to orgasm that calmed his mind. The sounds Cal made and the way he’d pull his hair was practically free therapy.

Calum was rocking his hips upward, meeting Michael halfway as he bobbed his head up and down. He was making that little humming moan he always did and he’d been biting his lower lip so long that even with his healing it was becoming very swelled and red.

Michael started pulling away, allowing his hand to take his mouth’s place. He knew Calum wouldn’t like that, and the rough tug on his hair told him so, but there was a reason for it. He’d blown Calum enough times by that point to know exactly what it took to make Cal come undone.

Once again he pressed his tongue flat against Calum’s underside but rather than move up to the head, he moved down, sliding his tongue between Calum’s balls and to his taint.

One lick over Cal’s hole and that was that. His body tensed and with a shudder he came, cum squirming over his own stomach and Michael’s hair.

Michael pulled away; of course he was disgusted by the cum but truthfully that really didn’t bother him too much. Calum was still twitching slightly and there was this thin layer of sweat on his skin that the sun gave a beautiful sheen to.

“I feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com) i need more mutuals <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
>  _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
>   
>  Calum was a young wolf in his prime, and he'd protect his pack from anyone who threatened it.

Michael looked up through his lashes and hair at the new Hood home. He’d spent the ride to the home nervously fidgeting with the bracelets on his left wrist and chewing his lower lip until it was chapped and sore.

The home was massive; intimidatingly so.

“I thought you were feeling better?” Calum asked lightheartedly. He’d placed his hand comfortingly onto the back of Michael’s head and let his fingers run through the blond locks. Michael shifted his look to him from the passenger seat next to him so that he smiled encouragingly.

Michael managed a half-hearted smile in return and relaxed his shoulders from the tense position he had them in. “Blowing you _did_ help,” he admitted causing Calum to smirk. “But I don’t think I could blow you enough times to make _this_ anxiety go away.”

“You were welcome to try though,” Calum replied quickly. He sent him a shit eating grin before pulling them together to press their foreheads together. Michael shut his eyes and let out a breath. “It’s going to be fine,” he assured. Both hands were now in Michael’s hair, stroking his scalp. Michael visibly relaxed at the touch. “Yeah it’s gonna be awkward but.. I promise, they’re trying.”

Michael let out a sigh and opened his eyes. Calum was staring at him and had that tiny encouraging smile still on his face. “They shouldn’t need to try..” he whispered and again he worried his lip between his teeth.

For a moment he said nothing and just stared into Calum’s eyes, hoping to find the answers to his anxieties.

With a sigh, he pulled back and leaned against the passenger door. “I don’t even want them to forgive me. I don’t deserve it.” He couldn’t look at Calum anymore; shame was just too much of a goddamn burden on him. He shut eyes so he wouldn’t need to.

Calum grabbed his hand; their fingers curling together tightly. “They care about me. They know what you mean to me. They _trust_ me to know what I’m doing. That’s what matters.”

Michael opened his eyes and there Calum was again: strong and confident as ever. What did he ever do to deserve him.

He managed a tight lipped smile and nod. Here they went.

—

The old Hood home was by no means small. It was an average family home with three bedrooms and nice little backyard.

The new Hood home made the old one look like a shack.

It was _massive._ Three car garage, two stories, and Calum said it had seven bedrooms plus a bungalow in the backyard.

“How in the hell did your family manage to afford this on such short notice?” Michael asked as the pair walked up the ridiculously long driveway.

“Life savings, selling the old one, and the pack protects itself.” Michael was looking skeptical so Calum laughed and explained further. “Mum already said this is going to be pack headquarters. We never had anywhere to go before but now that the Hood has moved to Melbourne the pack decided that here is where we’ll be having meets from now on. They’re going to be a bit more spread out because of how far we are from where everyone is but we always help each other out. And with no hunters here in Melbourne we won’t have to worry so much anymore. This is going to be where some of the pack stays when they’re in town.”

Michael’s brows had raised; that was incredible. They’d come together to protect each other and invested in a home where they could come whenever they wanted or needed. And from the sounds of it they would be helping each other with expenses to make the trips to Melbourne for their meets. Michael had never experienced such a sense of community. Sure his family and the other hunters helped one another but this seemed so much deeper. It was more than a family.

“We’re here!”

They’d reached the door. It had been left wide open by the rest of the Hood family so Calum had stepped right into the foyer in search of his family.

Michael hesitated. Fuck fuck fuck. This was it. There wasn’t anymore hiding from the rest of the Hoods anymore. The bile was bubbling in his stomach and he was getting that familiar ache in his chest from an incoming panic attack.

Calum was there again. He was smiling that heart melting goofy little dimpled smile he always aimed Michael’s way.

The panic attack dissolved away like smoke.

Someone was coming down the ridiculous main staircase and so the pair turned their attention to Mali Koa.

“Mum, Cal’s here! And he’s brought.. Michael.” Mali had hesitated in saying his name as if she’d been debating calling him something else entirely.

Though Calum had pulled him into the foyer of the house, Michael still took a step back at the sight of Mali. The pair had embraced as they always did and for a second Michael contemplated turning the other way and bolting back to his car.

“Hey Mikey.”

He looked up. Mali Koa wasn’t the bubbly smiley girl he’d grown up knowing but she wasn’t looking too annoyed at his presence.

He managed a strained smile. “Hey Mali.. How.. How’s it been?”

Calum held his breath.

To his relief Mali Koa merely shrugged nonchalantly. “Same as ever. Doing a helluva lot better now.” She’d put her arms out to gesture at the goddamn monstrosity of a house she now called home.

Michael nodded and let his eyes wander what he could of the home. It really was a sight to behold. “Hell of an upgrade.”

“Calum!”

The trio looked up. At the top of the staircase stood David Hood smiling bigger than any of them had ever seen.

“DAD.”

The pair practically ran to each other and met halfway up the stairs. David wrapped his only son into a tight embrace and held him for at least a minute.

Michael couldn’t help the tiny smile on his face watching the pair. They weren’t trying to be manly in any way; no bullshit man hugs to be seen. When they’d pulled away David had placed his hands onto his son’s face and let out a heavy breath that he had felt he’d been holding for over a month.

“Hi Michael.”

Michael whipped around. From seemingly nowhere (actually the kitchen off to the side of the foyer) Joy Hood had appeared. She was leveling that same motherly smile she always sent his way and to his absolute shock she stepped toward him and hugged him.

He’d been so surprised that it took at least a few seconds for Michael to react at all. But when did.. God it was like he’d been hugging his own mother. Joy was hugging him as she always did: like he too was her son and with how tightly she held him it was exactly like she was embracing a son who’d been missing over four months.

Michael couldn’t help the way he pressed his face down into her shoulder and hugged her just as tightly.

—

  
Some hours later Michael stood in the kitchen with Joy. They’d completed emptying the moving truck and the other three Hoods were upstairs setting up Mali’s bed.

“We’re going to need more furniture,” Joy muttered mostly to herself as she shuffled about. Michael had been emptying the boxes of kitchen supplies and placing their contents onto the island in the center of the kitchen for her to put away where she wanted.

Michael grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t want to say anything.” The house was just too damn big; several of the rooms were completely empty because they just didn’t have the furniture for them.

Some moments later Joy paused her work to look at Michael. It took a few seconds for Michael to notice but eventually he too stopped.

“Let’s talk,” she said simply. Michael immediately blanched but said nothing.

She crossed the room to where she’d placed her purse and pulled her phone from it. After a bit of fiddling the small device started playing some loud pop song.

“I.. I don’t think I’ll be able to hear you very well with that on..” Michael said softly as she again crossed the room and took a seat on one of the barstools they had set against the island. She patted the other one next to her and he tentatively stepped toward her to take the seat.

“Well, we’ll just have to speak up a bit won’t we?” Joy said as Michael sat. “Not too loud though. The song is so that my kids with their wolf hearing can’t eavesdrop.”

Michael nodded. That made sense. But that also made him extra nervous. She didn’t want Calum hearing what they were talking about so it had to be serious. He had to muster all his courage just to look her in the eye.

“So..” She began, her face soft and gentle in the hopes of calming Michael. It only helped slightly. “Calum says he told you about mates.. And how we all have at least one. And how he’s positive you’re his.”

Michael inhaled through his nose. He and Calum hadn’t really discussed it past the initial time Cal had told him. Likely, he suspected, because Calum was too nervous to bring it back up. It was a topic that did give Michael a fair bit of anxiety and about a thousand questions. He was relieved that Joy was bringing it up.

He nodded.

Joy’s brows had risen. She had that knowing motherly look all mums had with the hint of mischief in the eyes but an encouraging smile on her face. “And.. What do you think?”

Michael had turned in the stool so that he was facing the island. It allowed him to not look her directly in the eye. He’d placed his elbows onto it and clasped his hands together. He shrugged. “I.. Really don’t know what to think..”

Joy giggled. “That sounds about right.” Michael had looked at her for a moment and again she leveled that motherly smile at him. She was still facing him with her hands in her lap. “Cal says you didn’t completely freak out at the idea which is a lot more than I can say about Dave.”

Now it was Michael’s turn to raise his brows. Again Joy giggled.

“Oh, he was so thoroughly alarmed and confused that I was scared I would need to have him admitted to a facility.”

That was very surprising. David Hood was the quintessential TV sitcom dad: easy going, funny, a little goofy, and really handy. The only real difference from David and the dads on TV was that he made no qualms about how much he absolutely adored his wife. The man doted on Joy hand and foot. It was so sickeningly endearing. Michael couldn’t see him as the type of man to completely freak at the idea of being Joy’s mate. But then again he hadn’t known the man back then.

“He didn’t run.. Just like he didn’t run when he found out what I was but the reaction to him being my mate was far more over the top. Like anyone he was terrified of the commitment. When I explained it all to him he was just so scared of the idea of bonding our souls together. I was legitimately terrified that he would leave me.”

Michael frowned. That made him so sad.

Joy continued. “But. He didn’t. As is typical with human mates he needed some time to think the whole thing over and I understood. I let him take all the time he needed. I thought he’d take at least a few days or maybe a week but the big dork took all of fifteen hours to come back and propose to me.”

Michael couldn’t help the way his face scrunched up; that was goddamn precious. Joy giggled again at the look on his face and took a moment to reminisce back on the memories.

“I.. Well. I was scared myself. I think we all are. It’s the deepest bond we have and it’s terrifying. Regardless of what happened between us and our relationship the wolf in me was always going to consider Dave my mate. I wouldn’t have another. And of course I loved him and of course I wanted to marry him and start a family with him but God what a commitment. We were going to be bonded forever if we did this. But. My wolf had chosen. And once it has there is no changing its mind. It was either take this ride with Dave or live an incomplete life. I chose the ride.”

Michael didn’t say anything for a minute. His thoughts swirled as One Direction played over the phone. He had so many questions he couldn’t keep up with them all.

“What’s it like?” was the question he asked. “I mean. What will it be like for me if we do this? _How_ do we do it?”

For once Joy didn’t have the answer to that. She shrugged. “For you I don’t know. I only know what it’s like from a wolf’s perspective. You’d have to ask Dave what it feels like for a human mate.” Michael should have figured that would have been her answer but that didn’t stop him from making a disappointed face. She did continue however, to answer his second question.

“Completing the ritual isn’t done in any specific way. Sure, sex is one way that it can be done but most of the time? Nothing is done. One day the mark just appears. If you two complete it you’ll both find the mark somewhere on your body and know that it’s complete.”

That definitely confused him. “What’s the mark? What’s it look like? Does it hurt to get it?” The mark just brought a hundred more questions to his mind.

Again Joy giggled and put her hand up to stop him. She turned on her stool and pulled the back of her shirt down from the neck line.

Michael had never noticed before but even on her neck where the shirt didn’t cover there were these red lines branching out like lightning. They didn’t seem to have a central starting point but they extended further than the shirt allowed him to see. They were fascinating. He couldn’t say anything; all he could do was stare at them in awe with his mouth slightly agape.

It wasn’t until she turned back around that he awkwardly shut his mouth. “It looks like a Lichtenberg figure..” he said, awe still evident in his voice.

She shrugged. “It could be. Maybe the bond manifests itself as an electrical current and that’s what creates the mark. Honestly, we don’t know. We only know that this mark is what signifies that the bond has been formed. Mates always have an identical mark in identical spots on their bodies.”

Okay, electrical currents _hurt._ “Is it.. Does it hurt?” He asked the question again because well.. It did not feel good to be zapped.

Joy smiled again and shook her head. “Not at all. Honestly, when it’s on spots like where Dave and I have ours it’s easy to miss. I can’t say I know exactly when ours appeared. We felt the difference and knew we were bonded but it happened in the night so when exactly the mark appeared or when the ritual was completed is a mystery to me and Dave.”

Fuck. This conversation was supposed to be helping him but Michael was just more confused than ever.

Joy nodded. He hadn’t said anything but she could tell from the look on his face that the conversation between them hadn’t exactly helped ease his confusion. He may have had some questions before but she was positive he had about a hundred more now.

“I know it’s a lot,” she reasoned, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “It’s so so confusing for everyone; Calum has asked me about a thousand questions since he learned about mates when he was little. And when he experienced the change and realized that you, his best friend were his mate, he just ended up with about thousand more.”

“He.. Did he know right away?”

Joy couldn’t help but laugh at the question. “Of course he did. Not every wolf knows immediately after the change who their mate is. I mean obviously not every wolf knows their mate at the time of the change. But Calum knew right away that it was you. There wasn’t any doubt whatsoever.”

Michael didn’t say anything so she continued.

“I’m sure he’s told you this but can you really think of anyone else that it might have been? I think the boy’s been in love with you since before he even knew what it meant to be in love with someone. Let alone be in love with your best friend of the same sex.”

Again Michael was silent. He didn’t have an answer to that right away and while he thought, Joy patted his back and shut off the music. It took a few minutes of silence for him to look up at her.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with him just as long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pay attention to me. leave me comments and maybe follow me on [tumblr.](http://sodehumanized.tumblr.com)


End file.
